The Temptation of Travels
by whovianstar
Summary: Sarah Jane decides to travel with the Doctor again, but dangerous forces are at work against them. Rewrite of season 2 from School Reunion onwards. 1st in Temptation series. Please R&R. Chapter 10 is up. Also available on Wattpad
1. Prolouge: The Girl in the Firplace

'Doctor?' Rose urged the Doctor as her, Mickey, Sarah Jane and the Doctor stood in the TARDIS for him to ask Sarah Jane to travel with him once again, with them. The Doctor looks up from the console to look at Rose, then to Sarah Jane.

'Erm.. we're about to set off, but...' the Doctor smiled slightly, hoping she'd accept as he delivered his offer. 'You could come with us.' Rose and the Doctor smiled at Sarah Jane expectantly as she digested the offer, giving a small smile. She let out a small sig.

'I don't know what to say.' she laughed nervously as three pairs of eyes stared at her. 'I told myself that if you ever asked that I'd say no.' The journalist paused, she wanted to make the right decision for herself. 'But I think that such an offer is one that I could never refuse, that is if your sure that you want me?' Sarah Jane smiled as the Doctor picked her up in a hug and spun her round.

'Of course we'd love to have you on board Sarah.' The Doctor beamed.

'Can I come?' Mickey suddenly asked. 'Cause I ain't no tin dog and I want to see what's out there.' Mickey looked at the Doctor as he considered. Rose looked a bit as if she didn't want him to come but would still be happy for her boyfriend to come along.

'Go on Doctor, you need another Smith on board.' Sarah Jane said to the Doctor before turning to Mickey. 'Us Smith's must stick together.' Mickey nodded at her, agreeing with her statement.

'Alright then, I could do with a laugh.' Doctor gave his reply. All of the occupants of the TARDIS grinned to each other as he began to set the coordinates. Rose went to go show Mickey around whilst Sarah Jane and the Doctor stayed in the console. It was silent for a few moments before the Doctor decided to speak. 'If you did refuse the offer I was going to give you these.' He handed over a watch which had under the clock face was a scanner, a golden tube that looked like a lipstick but when she opened the lid a red glow emitted from the gold casing, it was a sonic lipstick.

'Mistress.' A robotic voice called from behind Sarah Jane, she spun round and looked down to see K9.

'But you were blown up.' She said unbelievingly.

'Master rebuilt me. My systems are much improved.'

'He replaced you with a brand new model.'

'Affirmative.' Sarah Jane stood up without a word and hugged the Doctor murmering 'thank you' under her breath.

A while later the TARDIS landed, the four walked out of the ship onto another spaceship. 'It's a spaceship. Brilliant! I got a spaceship on my first go.' Mickey exclaimed as him and Rose looked around leaving Sarah Jane, the Doctor and K9.

'I could never get used to this.' She said. 'Where are we? _When_ are we?'

'About 3000 years into your future.' The Doctor replied.

'Looks like no one's been here for a while. Can;t imagine anything dangerous being here, but then again I am with you so there probably is something dangerous here.' She told him cheekily.

'Oi! It's not my fault for getting us into dangerous situations, you were the one who was always jeprady friendly.' The Doctor said.

'She does have a point though, Doctor.' Rose said from behind him.

'I think you were more jeprady friendly than Rose.' he said absent mindedly causing both women to hit him on either arm making Mickey chuckle.

'Oi, don't bring me into this.' Rose scoleded.

'Yeah, I think your more jeprady friendly than the _both_ of us put _together_.' Sarah Jane teased him. The Doctor pulled a face as he walked towards a fireplace, a fireplace that din't really belong on that ship as it was from 18th century France. As the Doctor and Sarah Jane examined it a little girl appeared from the other side of it. 'Hello.' Sarah Jane said.

'Hello.' the girl answered back bewildered at the sight of an older woman and a young man in her fireplace.

'What's your name?' The Doctor asked politely.

'Reinette.'

'That's a lovely name, Reinette. Where are you at the moment Reinette?' Sarah asked. The Doctor smiled at her for the question.

'In my bedroom.' Reinette stated.

'And where's that? Where do you live?'

'Paris, of course. Monsieur, Mademoiselle, what are you doing in my fireplace?'

'Oh, just a routine fire check, what year is it?' SArah Jane stared at the Doctor amused.

'It's 1727, Monsieur.'

'Ok, that's lovely. That's all for now, thanks for your help. Hope you enjoy the rest of your fire. Night-night!' the Doctor exclaimed as he stood up with Sarah Jane.

'What's a girl from France 1727 doing in a spaceship?' Mickey asked.

'I don't know.' The Doctor replied. Sarah Jane examined the fireplae some more until she found a switch.

'Hey, Doctor, I found a switch.' She called out to him he flicked the switch and the firplace began to turn taking the Doctor and Sarah Jane with it.


	2. Chapter 1: The Girl in the Firplace

**AN: I am so sorry I haven't updated in such a long time. I've just gone back to school, in year 10! And my birthday was last week and I've been at work too. I'm sorry. Anyways I will finally get on with the story. I will try post as often as I can. X**

The fireplace stopped turning as it jolted to a stop in a girl's bedroom. The girl was sleeping soundly as the Doctor and Sarah Jane looked around to survey their surroundings. The room was a typical 18th century room. Candles were on either side of the fireplace hanging on the wall. Toys for a little girl scattered tidily. A doll house against the wall. The Doctor and Sarah Jane moved around the room curiously as they tried to fathom out why there was a 18th century room on a spaceship. The Doctor moved to the window, outside was a white layer still being coated by the falling snow and a fancy building could be seen. Sarah Jane moved to be next to the Doctor.

As a horse could be heard, the little girl abruptly wakes up gasping looking at the Doctor and Sarah Jane. "It's ok! Don't scream, it's us. It's the fireplace couple, look!" The Doctor quickly told the girl before she could panic. As the girl sat up, the Doctor held out his sonic screwdriver at a candle to light it. Sarah Jane went over to Reinette, as a scared look came across her face as she looked at them. "We were talking. Just a moment ago. We were in your fireplace." Sarah Jane told the blonde. "It's ok."

"Mademoiselle, Monsieur, that was weeks ago. That was months." Reinette stated matter of factly. The Doctor and Sarah Jane looked at one another confused.

"Really?" Th Doctor covered it up quickly rubbing his ear. "Hmm." He looked at Sarah Jane before turning around walking toward the fireplace he and his old friend came through. "Must be a loose connection." He knocked on the wood. "Need to get a man in." Sarah Jane moved over to him.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Reinette asked but was ignored by the Doctor and Sarah Jane as they heard ticking. A clock ticking yet the clock on the fireplace was broken.

"Okay. That's scary." Sarah Jane said staring at the clock. The Doctor chanced a look at her then back at the broken clock.

"You're scared of a broken clock?" Reinette questioned bewildered. How can anyone be scared of a broken clock?

"Just a bit scared, yeah, just a little tiny bit." The brunette woman answered.

"Cos you see, if this clock's broken, and it's the only clock in the room..." The Doctor continued but trailed off before he finished. "...then what's that?" The ticking had got louder as they spoke. Reinette looked around, now terrified and understanding what was so scary. The older duo looked at each other then back to the girl in her bed. "Cos you see that's not a clock. You can tell by the resonance." The Time Lord continued.

"It's too big." Sarah Jane finished.

"Six feet, I'd say."

"Size of a man."

"What is it?" Reinette butted in.

"Let's think. If you were a thing that ticked and you were hiding in someone's bedroom, first thing you'd do, break the clock. No one notices the sound of one clock ticking, but two?" The Time Lord rapidly explained.

"You'd start to wonder if you're really alone." The time travellers both moved towards Reinette who was breathing heavily and looking at them both terrified.

"Stay on the bed. Right in the middle." The Doctor commanded as he started bend at the foot of the bed to have a look what was under it. "Don't put your hands or feet over the edge?" By this point Sarah Jane stood next to the bed watching as her friend bent down to see what underneath. He pointed the screwdriver and began to scan what was there but quickly retreated as a hand tried to grab the screwdriver causing him to roll onto his back before he rolled back to see what was there. All he could see was a pair of old-fashioned French shoes and white tights.

"Doctor." Sarah Jane uttered. His mouth was agape as he sat back up, beginning to stand up. "Reinette, don't turn around. Okay?" Sarah Jane told her; the blonde girl nodded in response to the older woman whilst her eyes bulged.

"You stay exactly where you are." The Time Lord demanded the smartly dressed clock man. "You've been scanning her brain! Why cross galaxies and thousands of years just to scan the brain of a child? What could there be in a girl's brain worth to blow a hole in the universe?" The Doctor ranted at the Clockwork Man.

"I don't understand. It wants me?" Reinette turned to look at the droid. "You want me?"

The droid cocked it's head to one side before answering. "Not yet. You are incomplete."

"Incomplete? What do you mean incomplete?" Sarah Jane asked the Clock. "If you can answer her, you can answer me. What do you mean, incomplete?" The Doctor and Sarah Jane both pointed their sonic devices at the droid. It turned it's head sharply before it began moving swiftly around the bed towards them. The Clockman raised an arm toward them as it pointed a metalic looking surgical tool at them.

"Mademoiselle, Monsieur, be careful." Reinette warned.

"It's only a nightmare, Reinette, don't worry. Everyone has nightmares." Sarah Jane comforted her. The droid advanced on them and raised its arm up vertically before waving it around trying to injure the travellers whilst they dodged each blow as they reached the fireplace. "Even monsters have nightmares." The arm swung down onto the fireplace, now stuck in the wood.

"What do monstershave nightmares about?" Reinette questioned.

The Doctor grabbed Sarah Jane's hand before they flicked the switch on the fireplace, and both replied to Reinette. "Us! Ha!" AS the fireplace turned back to the ship to Rose and Mickey.

**AN: Sorry I just thought as I got to the end of the chapter, whether you'd agree with me writing Sarah Jane into the Tooth and Claw? I know that the episode is before they meet her but I just had a good idea of what to do with that episode with Sarah Jane that would go with the rest of the story. I will do The Rise of the Cybermen (both parts ofcourse) first so Mickey can stay in the parallel world. Please comment if you would like me to do this it would be so great to have your opinion. **

**Whovianstar, X**


	3. Chapter 2: The Girl in the Firplace

**AN: Please read & review, hope your enjoying the story, please let me know if you want chapters to be longer and any ideas for other stories or this one are welcome xx**

As soon as they were in between the ship and 1727, they heard Rose shout for them. The Doctor ran to grab what looked like a big gun as Sarah Jane moved towards Rose and Mickey. He blasted the android with what looked like dry ice until it stopped moving and stood still. A chiming could be heard as if something from a church or an alarm bell. "Excellent! Ice gun!" Mickey broke the silence.

The Doctor threw the weapon at Rose, who caught it. "Fire extinguisher." He corrected.

"Where did that thing come from?" Rose questioned.

"Here."

"So why is it dressed like that?" Mickey asked this time.

"Field trip to France. Some kind of camouflage protocol. Nice needle-work. Shame about the face! Oh, you are beautiful!" The Doctor lifted off the mask of the droid as he spoke. The Clock kept ticking. "No, really, you are! You're gorgeous! Look at that, Rose, Mickey, Sarah! Space age clockwork. I love it! I've got chills! Listen, seriously, I this from the heart, and by the way, count those, it would be a crime, it would be an act of vandalism, to disassemble you. But that won't stop me!" He rambled pointing his screwdriver at the Clock whilst the three companions look at him amused.

The Droids face moved around as if looking at them all, before it stopped moving, just ticking and disappeared. "Short-range teleport. Can't have gone far." The Doctor spoke aloud.

"So it could still be on board?" Sarah Jane asked already knowing the answer. "What is it?" Rose questioned as soon as Sarah Jane had asked.

"Don't go looking for it. Sarah Jane, make sure they don't go looking for it." The Doctor ordered as he went back to the fireplace.

"Where you going?" Sarah and Rose asked together.

"Back in a sec." He answered before flicking the switch and back off to France leaving the three behind.

Sarah Jane and Rose looked at each other, at the fire extinguisher Rose held then at Mickey. "He said not to look for it." Mickey told them quickly. "And you were told not to let us." He pointed at Sarah.

"Yeah, he did." Rose said innocently.

"But since when did we listen to what the Doctor tells us?" Sarah Jane smiled cheekily at the couple. Mickey smiled back understanding as he grabbed the other fire extinguisher. Sarah took out her sonic lipstick. The women both laughed saying together. "Now you're getting it!" The trio running off further into the spaceship to find the Clockwork Droids.

The three ren through the ship to no avail of finding the android from before. Mickey found a security camera with what seemed to be a human eye. "Look at this!" Mickey told the women, not taking his eyes off it. "That's an eye. A real eye." Sarah moved to open what looked like a small vault, one she opened it she saw a red organ pumping. A heart with wires pumped into it. "What is that?"

"It's a heart. A human heart." Sarah told them seriously. She closed the vault and they began to find their way back to the Doctor.

"Maybe it wasn't a real heart." Mickey suggests.

"Of course, it was a real heart." Rose told him.

"Is this normal for you two? Is this an average day?"

"Life with the Doctor, Mickey no more average days." Sarah Jane laughed at that. Even not travelling with him, you never had any more average days. They stopped at a window that looked into a French room from the 18th century.

"It's France again. We can see France." Mickey stated the obvious as both women rolled their eyes.

"Must be a mirror." Sarah suggested as they saw a few men walking in dressed in royal clothing.

"Look at that guy! Who does he think he is?" Mickey said.

"The King of France." The Doctor sneaked up behind them, making the three jump.

"Oh, here's trouble! What you been up to?" Rose teased him.

"This and that." He said vaguely. "Became the imaginary friend of a future French aristocrat, picked a fight with a clockwork man." The horse who was following him neighed. "Oh, and I met a horse." He added, Sarah laughed at him shaking her head.

"What's a horse doing on a spaceship?" Mickey asked him.

"Mickey, what's pre-revolutionary France doing on a spaceship? Get a little perspective!" The Time Lord fire back. "See these? They're all over the place, on every deck. Gateways to history. But not just any old history. Hers. The time windows. Deliberately, about her. A spaceship from the 51st century stalking a woman from the 18th! Why?"

"Who is she?" Rose butted in.

Jean-Antoinette Poisson! Known to her friends as Reinette. One of the most accomplished women who ever lived. "

"So she got plans of being Queen?" Sarah asked.

"No, he's already got the queen. She's got plans on being his mistress."

"Oh, I get it. Camilla!" Rose laughed. Mickey and Sarah smiled at her.

"I think this is the night they met. The night of the Yew Tree Ball. In no time flat she'll get herself established as his official misstress, with her own room at the palace. Even her own title, 'Madame de Pompadour'."

At that moment Reinette walks up to the mirror/time window.

"Queen must have loved her." Rose mumbled.

"Oh, she did. They got on very well."

"The wife and the girlfriend?" Sarah questioned raising her eyebrows.

"France. It's a different planet."

Reinette turned to find a clockwork man standing behind her. "How long haveyou been stnding there? Show yourself!" She demanded.

"Hello, Reinette, hasn't time flown!" The Doctor and his companions came from the mirror behind her.

"Fireplce man! Sarah Jane!" Reinette exclaimed. The Doctor blasted the android with a fire extinguisher he took from Mickey before tossing it back at him.

"What's it doing?" Mickey asked as it made a whirring noise.

"Switching back on." The Doctor answered simply. "Melting the ice." The droid raises hand fast to try grab the Doctor's throat but he dodges away from the hand. "Who are you? Identify yourself!" The Time Lord demanded yet it didn't answer. "Order it to answer me. It listened to you when you were a child."

"Answer his question. Answer any and all questions put to you." Reinette ordered.

"I am Repair Droid Seven." The droid reluctantly identifyed.

"What happened to the ship?" The Doctor interrogated.

"Ion storm. 82% systems failure."

"The ship hasn't moved in over a year. What took you so long?"

"We did not have the parts."

"What hapened to the crew?" Sarah asked. "Where are they?"

"We did not have the parts."

"There should have been over 50 people on your ship. Where did they go?" The Doctor asked further.

"We did not have the parts."

"50 people don't just disappear. Where..." he cut himself off. "You din't have the parts."

"So they used the crew." Sarah twigged to what had happened as the Doctor looked at her appraisingly.

"We found a camera with an eye in it." Rose revealed. "And there was a heart wired into machinery."

"It's just doing what it's programmed to. Repairing the ship anyway it can, with whatever it can find. No one told it the crew weren't on the menu."

"What are you doing here?" Sarah changed the subject.

"You've opened up time windows, that takes colossal energy. Why come here, you could've gone to your repair yard." The Doctor added to Sarah's question.

"One more part is required." The clockwork man stated looking at Reinette.

"Then why haven't you taken it?"

"She is incomplete."

"What? So, that's the plan then? Keep opening up more time windows, scanning her to see if she's done yet?"

"Why her?" Rose questioned as the Doctor looked at her. "If you've got all of history to choose from, why specifically her?"

"We are the same."

"We are not the same! We are in no sense the same!" Reinette told the android.

"We are the same." it repeated.

"Get out of here! Get out of here this instant!" Reinette commanded the clockwork man.

"Reinette, no! It's back on the ship! Rose, Sarah, take Mickey and Arthur, get after it. Follow it. Don't approach it, just watch what it does." The Doctor told them.

"Who's Arthur?" Rose asked.

"Good name for a horse."

"No. You're not keeping the horse!" Sarah and Rose told him.

"I let you keep Mickey." The Doctor argued childishly. "Now go, go, go!" He ushered the companions out.


	4. Chapter 4: The Girl in the Firplace

AN: thank you so much for the reviews. Updates for all stories on Friday/Saturday evening. I'm gonna try finish this episode in this chapter, if not it will be the next chapter. Thank you Guest101 and Thirteenth Doctor for reviewing! X

Rose, Sarah and Mickey ran through the ship to try find the Clockwork Man before Mickey broke the silence. "So! That Doctor, eh?" Teasing Rose mainly as they stayed in front of Sarah.  
"What're you talking about?" She replied exasperated.  
"Well, Madame de Pompadour, Sarah Jane, Cleopatra..." Mickey went on.  
"Oh! Cleopatra, he mentioned her once." Rose argued back.  
"Yeah but he called her Cleo." Sarah opened her mouth to say something before she yelled. "Look out!"  
Rose warned at the same time "Mickey!" Both women tried their weapons but were also grabbed from behind by a Clovkwork Man. Each were drugged and went straight into darkness.

A while late Mickey had already woken, as had Rose. Sarah looked around to see a Clockwork Man standing over her and the sound of several clocks ticking continuously. "What's going on?" Rose questioned. She must have just woke too, Sarah Jane thought. "Doctor!" Rose called out.  
"Rose? They're gonna chop us up. Just like the crew. They're gonna chop us up." Mickey panicked.  
"Mickey. We'll be fine. The Doctor will come for us." Sarah reassured him.  
"Then where is he? Where's the precious Doctor? He's been gone for flipping hours!" Mickey ranted at Sarah.  
"We are all in the same position here Mickey." Sarah replied calmly. "Rose." Sarah whispered before mouthing to her. 'Distract them'. Rose nodded in reply but before she could the Clockwork Man stepped beside both Rose and Sarah Jane. "You are comparable." It stated.  
"Well, you might wanna think about that." Rose took the opportunity to distract it from Sarah whilst she used her sonic lipstick to free herself from the slanted operation table.

"Because we didn't come here alone. Oh, no, you don't wanna mess with our designated driver." At that the Clockwork Man pointed its surgical tool at Rose just as Sarah got behind it and pointing her sonic at it. However, at lightning speed the Clockwork Man turned around pointing the tool at Sarah.

"Ever heard of the Daleks?" Sarah Jane questioned the clock.  
"Remember them? They had a name for our friend. They have myths and a name. They called him th-" Rose was cut off from loud singing. The voice sounding very similar to their alien friend. Rose kept stuttering until the Doctor finally keep prancing in, singing with his tie around his head and a glass of what seemed to be red wine.

"Have you met the French?" He asked suddenly. "My. God! They know how to party!"  
"Oh, look what the cat dragged in the Oncoming Storm." Rose spoke bitterly.  
"Oh, sound just like your mother." The Doctor bit back.  
"Where the hell have you been?" Sarah raised her voice, the clock's instrument still pointed at her.  
"Well, among other things. I think I just invented the Banana Daquiri a couple centuries early. Do you know they've never seen a banana before. Always take a banana to a party Sarah, Rose. Bananas are good." He told them before he turned to the Clovkwork Man. "Brilliant! It's you! You're my favourite. You are the best. You know why? Because you're so thick! Mr Thick, Thick, Thicketty, Thick-face from Thick-town, Thickania. And so's ya dad!" He pointed at the clock. "D'you know what they were scanning Reinette's brain for? Her milometer!" The Time Lord giggled. Sarah and Rose both looked uncomfortable whilst Mickey looked incredulous at the alien.  
"They wanted to know how old she is. Y'know why? Cause this ship is 37 years old so they think that when Reinette is 37, when she's complete. Her brain will be compatible. Cause that's what you're missing isn't it!" The Doctor spoke loudly into the face of a Clockwork Man. "Command circuit. Your computer. Your ship needs a brain and for some reason, God knows what, only the brain of Madame de Pompadour will do."  
"The brain is compatible." The Clockwork Man interrupted while still threatening Sarah Jane.  
"Compatible? If you believe that, then you probably believe this is a glass of wine." The Doctor poured the glass of liquid over it as the others moved forward threateningly towards the Doctor before he switched a leaver causing them to stop advancing.

"Multi-grain anti-oil. If it moves it doesn't. " He pulled out his sonic, releasing Rose as Sarah released Mickey. "All the time windows are controlled from here so I need to shut them all down."  
"Why didn't they just open a time window to when she was 37?" Rose asked while the Doctor tried to find something he lost.  
"Probably because they couldn't." Sarah answered.  
"Amount of damage to these circuits, they did well to hit the right century. Trial and error after that." The Time Lord explained. "The windows are still open. Why won't they close?" Just as he finished his sentence a bell chime could be heard.  
"What's that?" Rose asked.  
"I don't know."  
"Do you think there might be one still in France and has just found her when she is 37?" Sarah asked the Doctor. It made sense why the time window wouldn't close.  
"Sarah, you are brilliant!" He told her. One of the clocks jumped up and expelled the liquid from its hand onto the floor by the Doctor's shoe.  
"That was a bit clever." He stated. The others stood up straight. "Message from one of other friends?"  
"Anything interesting?" Sarah asked them bitterly.  
"She is complete. It begins." The clock told the four of them before all of them disappeared before their eyes.  
"What's happening?" Rose asked.  
"One of them must have found the right time window. Now it's time to send in the troops." The Time Lord answered. "And this time they're gonna bring back her head."  
"So, we need to find that time window?" Sarah asked rhetorically.  
"Yep. And warn Reinette. Rose, Sarah, go to Reinette let her know what's about to happen. Mickey with me." The Doctor ordered. Rose and Sarah saluted him mockingly before going to the fireplace and going round into France.

Madame de Pompadour walked to the clock before she turned around sharply at the sound of Rose's voice. "Madame de Pompadour, please don't scream, or anything. We haven't got much time."  
"Fireplace woman?" Reinette said looking at Sarah.  
"We've come to warn you that they'll be here in 5 years." Sarah told Reinette.  
"Five years?" Reinette questioned.  
"Sometime after you're 37th birthday." Rose told her shyly. "Erm, we can't give you an exact date, it's a bit random. But they're coming. It's gonna happen."  
"In a way for us it's already happening." Sarah Jane told Reinette honestly. "Sorry, it's hard to explain. The Doctor does it better."  
"Then be exact and I'll be attentive." Reinette said firmly.  
"We don't have enough time Reinette." Sarah said.  
"There are five years." Reinette stated.  
"Not for us." Rose fired back.  
"Then also be consise."  
"Erm... there's a type of vessel.. a ship sort of sky ship. It's full of... well you. Different bits of your life jumbled up on a ship. Sorry, it's complicated." Rose explained.  
"There is a vessel in your world," Reinette looked between the two women. "Where the days of my life are pressed together like chapters on a book so he can walk among them without aging while I, weary traveller, walks among the slow path."  
Rose gave a small laugh. "He was right about you."  
"So in five years these creatures will return, what can be done?" Reinette seemed to of ignored Rose's comment.  
"Doctor says to keep them talking, they're kind of programmed to answer to you. You won't be able to stop 'em but you might be able to delay them a bit." Sarah told her.  
"Until?"  
"Until the Doctor can come and get you."  
"He's coming then?"  
"He promises." Rose reassured the other blonde.  
"But he cannot make these promises in person." Reinette stated sadly.  
"He'll be there when you need him. He always is." The brunette told her.  
"That's the way it's gotta be." The blonde told Reinette.  
"Just the way it's always been." Reinette stated. "The monsters and the Doctor. Seems you cannot have one without the other."  
"Tell us about it." Sarah and Rose laughed together.  
"The thing is you weren't supposed to have either. These monsters are messing with history. None of the was supposed to happen to you." Rose said softly.  
"Supposed to?" Reinette laughed humourless. "What does that mean? It happened child. And I would not have it any other way."  
"What Rose was meant to say is that you weren't supposed to meet these creatures. We are from the future and no where in the future does it mention you were stalked by these creatures." Sarah told Reinette.

"Rose! Sarah Jane! Rose!" Mickey could be heard calling for the women and came through a tapestry as they ran to meet him. "The time window where she's 37. We've found it, right under our noses."

Reinette came running behind them and without speaking she walked round them and though the tapestry despite Rose's and Sarah's protests. The French blonde woman looked around the spaceship. "So this is his world?" She mumbled. Screams could be heard from the distance. "What was that?"  
"The time window. The Doctor fixed an audio link." Mickey answered looking at Rose.  
"Those screams. Is that my future?"  
"Yeah, I'm sorry." Rose spoke quietly.  
"Then I must take the slower path."  
In the distance, Reinette's voice from the future echoed through the ship. "Are you there? Can you hear me? I need you now! You promised. The clock on the mantle is broken..."  
"That's my voice." Reinette cried.  
"We've got to go." Mickey told Rose and Sarah.  
"Rose you go, give me a minute." Sarah told them. Rose and Mickey gave her one last glance before going to the Doctor.  
"Are you ok?"  
"No. I'm very afraid. But you and I both know, don't we Sarah Jane? The Doctor is worth the monsters." The blonde answered honestly.  
"I'll make sure he comes. I will try to come with him." Sarah promised. "I promise."  
"See you in five years, Sarah Jane." With that Reinette headed to the tapestry and went back to France to take the slower path. Sarah Jane ran in the direction of Rose and Mickey.

Sarah Jane walked in with the white horse she found wondering the ship, just as she heard Rose say that they should go in the TARDIS. "Can't use the TARDIS, we're part of events now." The Doctor said sharply.  
"What about Arthur?" Sarah Jane spoke up.  
"You genius. Where did you find him?" The Doctor asked.  
"Found him coming back here." Sarah said. "I'm going with you."  
"What?" Sarah got on the horse and shuffled back.  
"Come on then." Sarah Jane teased him as he got on and the horse began run and jump through the time window.

AN: I am definitely finishing the episode on Friday. I'm going to mix this episode with the next in the next chapter. R&R. X


	5. Prolouge: Rise of the Cybermen

**AN: So the first half is gonna be a bit blandish just to get over this episode with before the second part of this chapter when i can finally move onto the next episode which will be The Rise of the Cybermen. Please bare with and don't forget to read and review, thanks. X**

The Doctor and Sarah Jane came crashing through the what was a window on the French side of the ship. The time windows had closed, no going back. There were a circle of French people in masks around the room leaving a large space for where the Clockwork Men were and Reinette. Madame de Pompadour was knealing on the floor with a Clockwork Man on either side of her and one in front. Each had blades pointed at her. Everyone looked shocked as it was seemed to be impossible for the travellers to come crashing through a mirror as they galloped round in a circle to give off the spped of the jump into France. As the horse stood still, they both got off Arthur.

"Madame de Pompadour. You look younger everyday." The Doctor flirted whilst Sarah rolled her eyes. Typical alien, she thought, typical man more like. The blonde merely just smiled back at him amused.

"What the hell is going on?" The King interrupted them.

"Oh! This is my lover, the King of France." Reinette explained, the free seemingly forgetting Sarah, the Clockwork Men and everyone else was there.

"Yeah, well I'm the Lord of Time." The Doctor said looking him up and down, sizing him up.

"Doctor." Sarah Jane warned him. She knew that tone. "Be nice."

"What? Anyway, I'm here to fix the clock." He walked to one of the androids and took off the face, causing it to move its arm threateningly. "Forget it."

"It's over." Sarah said from behind walking to stand next to the Doctor.

"The link with the ship is broken. No way back. For you, or for us. You don't have the parts. How many ticks left in that clockwork heart? Hmm?" The Doctor questioned. "It's over." With that the ticking stopped as it tilted its head to the side and stopped moving, followed by the rest of them.

"You alright?" He asked Reinette helping her to her feet.

"What's happened to them?" Reinette questioned.

"They've stopped. They had nothing to go back to. The link between here and the ship is broken, no way back." The brunette answered.

Sarah Jane and the Doctor followed Reinette through the palace. "Did you know that this would happen? That in saving me, you would then trap yourselves here?" Reinette asked them.

"Mmm, pretty much." The Doctor answered looking towards his oldest friend who walked beside him.

"Yet still you came."

"Yeah, we did, didn't we? Catch me doing that again!"

"There were many doors between our worlds. Can you not use one of the others?"

"The mirrorbreaking caused all the links to be severed." Sarah answered this time.

"Yeah, there'll be a few broken mirrors and torn tapestries I'm afraid." The Doctor added.

"Take my hand. Both of you." Reinette told them. They complied and followed the French woman to her chambers.

"It is not a copy, it is the original. I had it moved here and was exact in every detail." Reinette explained as they walked into her chambers, the fireplace they used a few times to see her when she was a child.

"The fireplace from your bedroom! When did you do this?" The three of them moved towards it as the Doctor spoke.

"Many years ago." Reinette answered softly. "In the hope that a door one opened may some day open never quite knows when one needs one's Doctor and his Sarah Jane. It appears undamaged. Do you think it will still work?"

"We can always try Doctor. We can't not try with Rose and Mickey, the TARDIS, K9 alone on the ship." Sarah Jane supplied.

"Yeah, Suppose you're right." The Time Lord turned to face Reinette. "Thank you, Reinette. For everything but this is where we say goodbye." He hugged her and she kissed him on the cheek before she turned to the brunette.

"Goodbye, Sarah Jane. Look after him, and you, Time Lord. Look after her, and the other two." The younger woman said hugging Sarah as the travellers stepped up to the fireplace and switching the switch, taking them round to the ship.

As soon as the fireplace came to a stop they were greeted by Rose and Mickey. Whilst in an embrace the Doctor asked Rose. "How long did you wait?"

"Five and a half hours." Rose stated.

"Great! Always wait five and a half hours." Sarah Jane butted in hugging Rose. The four of them headed into the TARDIS to find out where they were off to next.

The Doctor, Sarah, Rose and Mickey were all sat in the console room whilst Rose and Sarah compared storieswith the Doctor laughing along. "You know you never did take me to Florana, Doctor." Sarah Jane told him.

"No, I didn't. The Old Girl sent us somewhere else." The Doctor said dreamily.

"You did however end up getting me, you and Harry on Skaro!" Sarah told him sternly.

"You've been to Skaro? I wouldn't want to go there. Who's Harry?" Rose asked, Harry was never a name that popped up.

"Harry Sullivan. He was a doctor in the Navy. He worked with UNIT. The only thing was, he was a lovely man but, he always called me 'Old'Girl'. I threatened him many times aout not calling me it." Sarah told Rose.

"What's Skaro?" Mickey piped up while sat pressing a button for no reason.

"Oh, the planet of the Daleks, a, um, hostile species. Um, what are you doing that for?" The Time Lord asked utterly confused noticing Mickey holding down a button on the console.

"Cos you told me to." Mickey answered innocently.

"When was that?" The 900 year old alien looked at Rose and Sarah who were trying to stop laughing as he tried to remember why and when he asked Mickey to do this.

"About half an hour ago."

"Um... You can let go now." By this point both women were crying for holding in their laughter as the Doctor tried to stop himself from laughing too.

"Well, how long has it been since I could've stopped?"

"Ten minutes. Twenty... twenty-nine." His voice getting higher pitched with each answer.

"Doctor!" Sarah excalimed, shaking her head laughing.

"You just forgot me!" Mickey accused him.

"No, no, no, I was just... I was... I was calibrating. I was just... No, I know exactly what I'm doing." The Doctor sniffed. However, right on cue the console exploded casueing everyone to duk to the floor screaming.

"We're going to crash land!" The Time Lord yelled to them all as he tried to get up but was tossed back onto the grated floor beneath him. "The Time Vortex is gone! It's impossible, but it's gone!" Just as they landed the lights dimmed and gas masks came tumbling down on string above their heads. "Everyone alright? Rose?" Rose was next to him and answered with a quick "I'm fine."

"Sarah? Mickey?" The Doctor moved on to ask.

"Nothing's broken, I think so I'm fine." Sarah answered sitting up.

"I'm fine." Mickey mumbled still in shock.

"She's dead. The TARDIS is dead." The Doctor mourned for his life long friend/ship.

"You can fix it." Rose stated.

"There's nothing to fix if the TARDIS is dead." Sarah told her letting the Doctor mourn. "We've got to of landed somewhere. Come on let's have a lo-"

"What's that?" The Doctor cut Sarah off looking at a green glow under the grating. "It can't be a reflection, there's no light." He moved towards it lifting up the grating. "We've got power! This is all we need!"

Sarah and Rose wandered outside looking at a newspaper. "London. We're in London, the date is 1st February this year." Mickey read over Rose's shoulder behind her with the Doctor.

"Yet it's not your Earth." The Time Lord looked up to the sky followed by Sarah, Rose and Mickey. "Unless there were Zeppelins when we last left?" In the sky were half a dozen white Zeppelins flying in the sky. This was not their world.

"So it's a parallel world?" Sarah asked the Doctor.

"It would seem so." Rose walked away from the group looking at sign.

"Parallel world and he's still alive. My dad's still alive." Rose spoke to herself a loud.

"Don't look at it Rose. Don't think about it, this is not your world." The Doctor told her. "We've got 24 hours and then we're flying back to reality."

"I wanna see 'im." Rose told her friend. "We've got 24 hours please let me see him." The Doctor didn't answer so Rose took off so the Doctor started to go after her.

"I've got things to see too." Mickey said abruptly before walking in the opposite direction. The Doctor looked between both of them then at Sarah.

"You go to Rose, I'll go with Mickey. See you in 24 hours." With that Mickey and Sarah Jane walked in one direction whilst the Doctor and Rose walked in the other. This was not going to end well at all, thought the Doctor, unaware of how true those thoughts were as they walked into the danger they were unaware was about to unfold.

**AN: Finally made it to the next episode. I know this chapter was not as good or as long, however, the best is yet to come.**

**Whovianstar, X**


	6. Chapter 6:Rise of the Cybermen

**AN: sorry I haven't posted in a while, it has been a long week. Anyway on with the story, please R&R, enjoy the chapter Sweeties X**

Sarah Jane and Mickey made their way through the streets to an estate with a barrier in the distance. "So, where we going? Who are you wanting to see?" Sarah asked Mickey as they walked down the street, breaking the silence.  
"Off to see me Gran. My dad walked out so I was left with my Gran but she died a few years back after a fall." Mickey explained to the older woman.  
"Oh, Mickey, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked." Sarah told him sympathetically.  
"It's fine, I don't mind. Anyway, isn't there anyone you'd like to see?"  
"Probably, my mum and dad. You see I never really knew them, they died in a car accident when I was a baby so I lived with my Aunt Lavinia. She was a journalist too." Sarah said truthfully. Mickey nodded as they had a comfortable silence between them.

They crossed the road over to the brown door with number 1 and a rusted looking knocker. Sarah moved aside to give them privacy as Mickey used the old knocker and tapped a few times before they heard a voice from a lady from behind the door. "Who's that?" The door opened to an old lady with very dark sunglasses and stick as if she were blind. "Who is it? I know you're there. Shame on you tricking an old lady. I have nothing worth stealing and don't think I'm going to disappear, you are not going to take me." The lady threatened them with her wooden stick.  
"Hi." Was all Mickey could say. There were a few moments of silence before Mickey's Gran spoke up.  
"Is that you?"  
"It's me. I came home."  
"Ricky." They hugged for a few moments before she slapped him on the shoulder. Sarah stood aside to watch the confrontation holding in her laughter whilst Mickey protested against being hit. She began to move slightly away while they had their conversation.

Suddenly, a blue van comes speeding down the street as Mickey's Aunt tries to get him inside, Sarah runs to Mickey to slip inside too so she didn't get noticed, however, a blonde man jumped out the van and pushed Mickey into the van yelling how he was looking for him. "Oi! Get off him!" Sarah pushed the man away before she too got pushed into the van.

Inside the van there was the blonde man who had shoved both of them in, and a white haired woman who looked around the same age as Sarah. "Rickey, you were the one who told us not to contact family." At that Mickey and Sarah looked at each other funny. They must've meant the parallel version of Mickey.  
"Yeah... I said that. Course I said that." Mickey said slowly and unconvincingly.  
"I saw them. I taped them, took half a dozen homeless." The blonde guy said.  
"The Van's were hired to a company called International Electromatics. But I did a protocol search. Turns out that's a dummy company established by, guess who?" The woman spoke up, seemingly forgetting Sarah was present in the van who was listening intently.  
"I don't know, who?" Both travellers replied together.  
"Cybus Industries." The other pair said together.  
"Now we've got evidence."  
"Bad news is they've arrested Thin Jimmy so that just leaves you."  
"Leaves him what?" Sarah asked. The blonde guy gave her a dirty look before replying.  
"The number one." He turned to smile at Mickey. "Top of the list! London's most wanted."  
"Oh, ok, cool." Mickey laughed. "Say that again." The words just becoming clear.  
"Anyway, who's this?" The guy asked Mickey pointing to Sarah.  
"Well..." Mickey started before Sarah cut him off.  
"I'm friends with his Gran, we're both good friends. But that doesn't matter. Who are you?"

Her question was left unanswered as they pulled up outside a different building and they walked into their safe house. The two strangers had pulled out guns at a Mickey look a like. "What are you doing?" He asked them.  
"What are you doing there?" The blinde man questioned.  
"What am I doing here? What am I doing there?" Rickey interrogated them pointing at Mickey. They moved to point the guns at Mickey whilst he held is hands up in surrender.  
"What is going on here? Who are you? We can you do whatever it is you're doing but you have to lower your guns." Sarah stepped in front of the young man she didn't know that well.  
"No. We want the answers."

Mickey was bound to a chair in just his undergarments whilst the blonde man examined him with a scanner, Sarah was made to sit beside the blonde woman and not talk. "He's clean, no bugs."  
"This is off the scale. He's flesh and blood. How did that happen?" Rickey asked.  
"Well it could be that Cybus Industries have perfected the science of human cloning?" The blonde woman suggested as Sarah scoffed and shook her head.  
"Maybe, he's a human being just like you and me. He's not a clone. " Sarah told them.  
"We told you to shut up!" The blonde dude warned her.  
"And your name is Mickey, not Rickey?" Rickey asked.  
"Mickey. Dad was Jackson Smith. Used to work at the key cutters on Cliftons Parade. Went to Spain, never came back."  
"But that's my dad." Rickey protested. "Soo.. we're brothers?"  
"Be fair. What else can you be?" Blondie dude laughed humourlessly.  
"I don't know." He snarled. "But he doesn't just look like me but he is exactly the same. There's something else going on here, Jake."  
"So, who are you?" Mickey spoke up.  
"We.. we are the Preachers. As in the Gospel truth. You see? No air pods. While the rest of the world downloads Cybus Industries. We have got freedom." Rickey explained. "You're talking to London's Most Wanted. Our target number one is Lumic and we are going to bring him down."  
"From your kitchen?" Mickey questioned before Sarah nearly burst out laughing.  
"You got a problem with that?"  
"No, we haven't. Besides, we want to help you." Sarah answered once she calmed herself down.  
"Who are you?" Rickey turns to the brunette.  
"Sarah Jane Smith. I'm a friend of Mickey's, well, it's more we have a friend in really." She answered.

All of a sudden, there was a beeping sound coming from the blonde woman's laptop a she spoke. "Upload from Gemini." She reported.  
"Who's Gemini?" The travellers asked.  
"The van's are back. They're moving out of Battersea. Looks like Gemini was right. Lumic is finally making a move.'  
"And we are right behind them. Pack up, we're leaving." Rickey commanded.  
"We're coming too." Sarah told Rickey, they both stared at each other for a while before he finally agreed. They were off to find what dangers lurked in the dark.

**AN: Hope you're enjoying this story, I've made this chapter more interesting, however, it is shorter only because it is nearly 5am in the morning and I've had no sleep. Please let me know your opinion and ideas for the story. See you later, Sweeties X**


	7. Chapter 7:Rise of the Cybermen

**Hello readers hope you are enjoying this story, especially, if you have got this far. I would just like to thank for the review from a guest, you literally gave me an amazing idea which will link with my other ideas for the future, so thank you for that. Now on with the story, my Sweeties X**

Sarah Jane and Mickey sat in the back of the van whilst the three sat in front were debating about something.  
"We should pick her up. She'll be furious if we don't and you know she will." Jake said as the blonde woman drove ahead.  
"Do we even have time to pick her up? Besides, Miss Williams will most likely already be there. She always lands herself at the heart of trouble." Rickey dismissed.  
"Whose Miss Williams?" Sarah interrupted their discussion.  
"Miss Williams? She's someone you don't get on the wrong side of and is always at the heart of trouble. I'm surprised she hasn't got herself killed yet." Jake answered openly. "I say we go get her. What do you think, Mrs Moore?"  
"Rickey's right. We shouldn't, she'll probably already be there so there's no point." Mrs Moore stated causing Jake to retreat and sigh. If she isn't there they were so dead, thought Jake.

The van stopped outside a large house where there were a group of metal advancing towards them. Sarah Jane gasped as she realised what they were as they came closer and closer. "Cybermen. They're Cybermen." The brunette whispered, mortified. Her last experience with the Cybermen did not go very well to say the least.  
"You come across them before?" Mickey asked her.  
"Yeah. They're not the nicest of people to come across." She answered bitterly.  
"Oh." Was all the young man's reaction.

Rickey, Mickey, Jake and Sarah Jane got out of the van to run to the four figures. Rickey and Jake ran ahead trying, and failing miserably, to kill the Cybermen by shooting at them. As if that's going to stop them, they're metal! Thought Sarah. As the Doctor's companions reached the figures Rose was hugging Rickey until Mickey told her that he was the other one. However, Sarah was staring at someone else. "Who are you?" The woman asked her. "And why the hell do you look like me?"  
"I'm Sarah Jane Smith." Sarah told the parallel her.  
"That's impossible! You're me, only I'm Sarah Jane Williams." So that was Miss Williams Sarah thought to herself. Of course she would be, but why Williams?  
"Two Mickeys? And two Sarah Janes?" The Doctor exclaimed but noticed Sarah's confused expression and was about to question but quickly noticed they were being surrounded by the emotionless metal.  
"We're surrounded." Rose stated staring ahead. Rickey and Jake aimed their guns once more.  
"Put the guns down, bullets won't stop them." The Time Lord told them sternly.  
"Bullets won't have any effect on them, their metal." The older woman added as if they were stupid causing them to give her a death stare. Jake continued to fire before he was stopped by a frantic Doctor.  
"You! Stop shooting, now!" The young man stopped as the Doctor continued, now addressing the Cybermen. "We surrender! Hands up!" Everyone complied putting their hands in the air as a surrender. "There's no need to damage us. We're good stock. We volunteer for the upgrade program. Take us to be processed."  
"You are rogue elements." A Cyberman stated in a robotic voice.  
"But we're surrendering!" Sarah argued.  
"You are incompatible."  
"This is a surrender." The Doctor shouted.  
"We're surrendering!" Sarah pleaded.  
"You will be deleted."  
"Listen to me, we surrender!" The alien argued for their life.  
"You are inferior. Men will be reborn as Cybermen, but you will perish upon maximum deletion." The robot voice sounded menacing as it said this. Suddenly, all the Cybermen punched their chest and held their hands out as the group looked around then back forward, terrified as the robotic voices repeated in unison. "Delete! Delete! Delete! Delete! Delete!"

**Ok so this is a much smaller chapter, I will make the next one longer this one was more of a filler and to finish this episode to go onto the other. Sorry I haven't published for a while because of things going on at home. Please R&R. Any ideas you have, please tell me, I will try and make sure your idea will be added even if it is in a future episode. Thanks Sweeties X**


	8. Chapter 8:The Age of Steel

**Hi to all my lovely readers! Now, before I begin to continue the story I have to explain something which is very important and it needs clearing up just so you are away. First of all I would just like to thank Guest101 for the review! So, the parallel Sarah Jane has the last name Williams but why, you won't find out for a while. I've got a really good idea for where this could go but there has to be some mystery especially because it's Doctor Who. I will try and drop hints at points when I can and reminders but the hints will be mainly in the next few chapters for the next episode. There is already one hint for you. Please let me know why you think she's Miss Williams. Also, if you get confused between the two Sarah Jane's, alternate I will call Sarah Jane and the Sarah Jane travelling with the Doctor I will call Sarah. Now, I've talked long enough, on with the story, Sweeties...**

"Delete! Delete! Delete!" The Cybermen chanted as they moved in on the group, arms out. The Doctor holds out the power source he found in the TARDIS obliterating the Cybermen.  
"What the hell was that?" Rickey demanded.  
"Or, how about instead, run!" Snapped the Doctor.  
Behind them Mrs Moore beeped the horn of the van she was in. "Everybody in!" She yelled. Everyone got in the van as quick as they could but Pete tried running to his home.  
"I've got to go back. My wife's in there."  
"Anyone inside that house is dead. If you want to help, then dont let her die for nothing, you've got to come with us right now." The Doctor convinced him.  
"Come on! Get a move on!" Mrs Moore shouted. "Finished chatting? Never seen a slower getaway in my life!"

Inside the van Jake, Rickey, Sarah Jane and Mrs Moore sat in the front, whilst the Doctor, Rose, Sarah, Mickey and Pete sat in the back. "What was that thing?" Rickey demanded to know pointing at the power source from the TARDIS.  
"Little bit of technology from my home." The alien answered seriously.  
"It stopped glowing. Has it ran out?" Mickey asked but before the Doctor could answer, Sarah bet him to it.  
"Probably just needs recharging. That was what was wrong before."  
"It's revitalizing. It'll charge back up in the next four hours." The Time Lord added.  
"Right. So we don't have a weapon anymore." Rickey retorted.  
"Yeah, we've got weapons. Might not work on those metal things, but they're good enough for men like him." Jake sneered towards Pete.  
"Leave him alone! What's he done wrong?" Rose defended her alternative version of her dad.  
"Oh, you know just laid a trap that's wiped out the government and left Lunic in charge!"  
"If I was part of all that, do you think I'd leave my wife inside?" Pete questioned defensively.  
"Maybe your plan went wrong. Still gives us the right to execute you." Rickey fired back.  
"Talk about executions, you'll make me your enemy. And take some good advice, you don't want to do that. Sarah, Rose?" He looked to them to back him up.  
"You really don't want to be his enemy." Rose stated.  
"You think the Cybermen are scary? Make the Doctor your enemy and they'd seem like nothing but cats and dogs." Sarah told them. "And you'll have all us as your enemy too. We make a bad enemy to have, or a very good ally too."  
"All the same, we have evidence that says Pete Tyler's been working for the Lumics since 20.5." Rickey answered coldly, still not backing down.  
"That true?" Rose asked in a small voice. Even though he wasn't her dad, she still saw him that way.  
"Miss W?"  
"We've got a government mole, feeds us information. Lumic's private files, his South American operations , the lot. Secret broadcasts twice a week." Sarah Jane Williams backed up Rickey's story.  
"Broadcasts from Gemini?" Pete asked rhetorically.  
"And how do you know that?" Rickey fired back.  
"I'm Gemini! That's me!" Pete told them.  
"Yeah, you would say that."  
"Encrypted wavelength 657 using binary nine." Rickey and Jake looked at each other before as Pete continued. "That's the only reason I was working for Lumic. To get information. I thought I was broadcasting to the security services, what do I get? The Scooby Doo and his gang! They've even got the van!" Sarah and the Doctor stifled a laugh as he said this.  
"No, no, but the Preachers know what they're doing. Rickey said he's London's most wanted." Mickey butted in.  
"Yeah, you've got two Mickey's and Sarah Jane's. Four Smiths. Well ish. Three actually cause other me is Williams. Wait are you married?" Sarah directed her question to her alternate self.  
"No. Mum and dad are both Williams. Arthur and Ameilia Jessica Williams." Replied Sarah Jane whilst Rickey and Mickey had their conversation.  
"That's weird because my parents were called Barbara and Eddie Smith. But they died before when I was a baby so I lived with my Aunt Lavinia."  
"I never had an aunt. The only family I had was my mum and dad, my sister Mel, Uncle John and Grandpa Brian."  
"I never had a sister. Doctor isn't that a bit strange that me and alternate me don't have the same family history. Does that mean one of us was adopted?" Sarah asked the Doctor.  
"Well me and Mel are most definitely blood related, we're twins. Even though we don't really look like each other." Sarah Jane butted in.  
"Hmm... I don't know." The Doctor dismissed before turning back to everyone else. "Nice policy, I do the same. I'm the Doctor by the way if anyone's interested."  
"Sarah Jane Smith."  
"And I'm Rose."  
"Even better. That's the name of my dog." Pete mumbled. "Still, at least I've got the catering staff on my side." He said louder. "They took my wife."  
"She might still be alive." Rose stated.  
"That's even worse. Cos that's what Lumic does. He takes the living and turns them into those machines."  
"The Cybermen are actually humans?" Sarah asked the Doctor. She didn't know that fact the first time she saw them.  
"Yeah, they're you upgraded, no emotions." The Doctor said absently. "I'd take those Ear Pods off if I were you." He told Pete. "You never know, Lumic could be listening." He soniced the pods. "We need to get to the city and inform the authorities, because I promise you, this ends tonight."

They'd parked the van on one of the streets before they decided to walk. The streets were full of zombiefied people walking in the same direction as the others around them. "What's going on?" Sarah Jane asked no one in particular.  
"The Ear Pods. Lumic's taken control." The Doctor told them.  
"Can't we just... I dunno, take them off?" Rose reached to take them off someone before she was stopped by the Doctor.  
"Don't! Cause a brainstorm."  
"Hey! Come and see!" Jake whispered loudly as they all ran to him.  
"Where are they going?" Sarah questioned.  
"I don't know. Lumic must have a base of operations." The Time Lord answered.  
"Battersea. That's where he was building his prototypes." Pete supplied.  
"Why's he doing it?" Rose piped up.  
"He's dying." Pete stated. "This all started as a way of prolonging life, keeping the brain alive. At any cost."  
"I thought the Cybermen were destroyed." Sarah muttered.  
"I've seen a Cyberman before. A head in Van Statten's museum." Rose spoke.  
"There were Cybermen in our universe, but they don't destroy easily. They started on an ordinary world, just like this. Then swarmed across the galaxy." The Doctor told his two friends. "This a parallel universe, they're starting from scratch."  
"What the hell are you three on about?" Pete butted in confused.  
"Nevermind that, come on, we need to get out of the city." Rickey told them as Cybermen marched towards them. "Right, split up! Mrs Moore,look after them. Jake and Miss W, distract them. Go right, I'll go left. We'll meet back at Bridge Street. Move!" Rickey ordered.  
"I'm going with him." Mickey kissed Rose before running in the direction of Rickey. Sarah Jane and Jake had set off to the right, Rickey and Mickey to the left. The rest ran down the street before being cornered by the metal humanoids before they ran down an alley, lucky for them the walking metal weren't as fast as them as the four humans and the Time Lord ran.

They turned a corner, managing to hide behind a bunch of bins and garbage. They heard the heavy weight of the Cybermen stop next to the bins where they were before it turned and moved to the rest of the Cybers, moving away from them and off the street.

They moved out of behind the bins and ran towards where they were meeting the others on Bridge Street. When they reached the street no one else was there until they saw Jake and Sarah Jane running towards them.  
"We ran past the river, you should've seen it." Jake enthused.  
"The whole city's on the march." Sarah Jane concluded. "Hundreds of Cybermen all down the Thames."  
Just as the brunette stopped speaking they saw a figure run down the street towards them. It was Rickey. Or was it Mickey? They all looked on wanting to know who was coming towards them.

"Here he is!" Jake exclaimed before turning serious. "Which one are you?"  
"I'm sorry. The Cybermen... He couldn't..." He stumbled over his words.  
"Are you Rickey?" Jake tried again. Pause. "Are you Rickey?"  
"Mickey, that's you, isn't it?" Rose then tried asking.  
"Yeah." Mickey and Rose shared an embrace before he hugged Sarah too and nodded to the Doctor. "He tried. He was running. There was too many of them." Mickey told Jake.  
"Shut it." Jake snapped.  
"There was nothing I could do."  
"I said shut it! Don't even talk about him! You're nothing, you are." Jake stepped into Mickey's face.  
"There was nothing anyone could've done." Sarah told him. "The only person to blame is Lumic. Not Mickey."  
"We can mourn him when London is safe." Ths Doctor added before Jake could answer Sarah. "For now, we move on."

The seven of them walked up a grassy hill which looked over Lumic's factories and his Zeppelin between two towers of the factory blowing charcoal coloured smoke into the night sky. "The whole of London's been sealed off and the entire population's been taken inside that place. To be converted." The Doctor said grimly.  
"We've got to get in there and shut it down." Rose commented.  
"The only question is, how do we get in?" Sarah added.  
"Oh, I'll think of something." Truth be told he was already thinking of a plan to get inside.  
"You're just making this up as you go along!" Mickey accused.  
"Yep."  
"But he does it brilliantly." The two female companions said together and laughed.

They all sat down as Mrs Moore showed them the blue prints of the conversion factory. "That's schematic of the old factory. Look cooling tunnels underneath the plant, big enough to walk through." Mrs Moore showed them.  
"We go under, then up into the control centre." The Doctor was seeing a plan beginning to formulate.  
"There's another way in." Pete spoke up making everyone look at him. "Through the front door. If they've taken Jackie for upgrading, that's how she'll get in."  
"We can't just go strolling in." Jake argued.  
"Oh, we could. With the Ear Pods." Sarah Jane points to Mrs Moore as she dug them out.  
"They're dead, no signal, but put them on and the Cybermen would mistake you for one of the crowd." Mrs Moore explained.  
"Then that's my job." Pete stated looking at the Doctor.  
"You'd have to show no emotion. None at all. Any sign if emotion would give you away." The Time Lord told him sternly.  
"How many of those have you got?" Rose piped up.  
"Two sets." Sarah Jane answered.  
"Ok. If that's the best way of finding Jackie, then I'm coming with you." Rose told Pete.  
"Why does she matter to you?" Pete asked defensive.  
"We haven't got time. Doctor, I'm going with him and that's that."  
"No stopping you, is there?" The alien looked at her with his brown eyes looking sad.  
"Nope." He threw the Ear Pods to her as she caught them.  
"Tell you what, we can attack the Ear Pods at the same time. Give people their minds back, so they don't walk into that place like sheep. Jakey-boy, Lumic's transmitting the control signal. It must be coming from over there." He pulled out the sonic screwdriver to decipher where the signal was transmitting from before he found it was from the Zeppelin.

"There it is. On the Zeppelin, do you see?" He asked Jake. "It's a good thing Lumic likes to show off. Reckon you can take it out?"  
"Consider it done." Jake confirmed.  
"Mrs Moore, Miss Williams, would you care to accompany me and Miss Smith into the cooling tunnels?" The Doctor questioned the two older women as he linked arms with Sarah.  
"Yeah, we'll come along. We couldn't possibly refuse the offer of cooling tunnels." Sarah Jane answered sarcastically.  
"We attack on three sides. Above, between, below. We get into the control centre, stop the conversion machines."  
"What about me?" Mickey asked from the background.  
"Mickey, you can, um..." Sarah and Rose giggled slightly at the Doctor forgetting Mickey.  
"What? Stay out of trouble? Be the tin dog?" Mickey questioned angrily. "No, those days are over. I'm going with Jake."  
"I don't need you, idiot." Jake protested.  
"I'm not an idiot. You got that?" Mickey shouted back. "I'm offering to help."  
"Whatever." The blonde man grumbled.

With that, all the groups went to where they were going to attack from. Rose and Pete went towards the front door, showing no emotion. Mickey and Jake went to the Zeppelin to stop the signal transmitting. And The Doctor, Sarah, Mrs Moore and Sarah Jane went down into the cooling tunnels.

**AN: sorry it's been a while. Can't believe you have reached this far. I am so grateful for you all! Please review to let me know what you think. Thank you again, Sweeties X**


	9. Chapter 9:The Age of Steel

**AN: Hello Readers! Thanks for reading and reviewing. Thank you Guest101 for your recent review! To answer your question and maybe others too about Luke and the Sarah Jane Adventures still occurring and make an appearance later on, yes. Luke, Rani, Clyde and Sky will make an appearance but much later in the story. And please let me know your ideas about your thoughts on Miss Williams! And ideas for this story, or for another one.**

The group split up into smaller groups and made their way to where they were going to get into the factory of Cybus Industries. As the Doctor, Sarah, Miss Williams and Mrs Moore got to the entrance of the cooling tunnels, Sarah noticed someone watching them. She had long braided dark brown hair, just about darker than her own. Her skin was of a dark and light complexion, her face bared one of confusion as she looked between Miss Williams and Sarah. The woman wore a beige dress with black blothes on and a sleeveless waste raven jacket made of leather.

Miss Williams looked at her before turning to the others. "You go on, I'll catch up." She told the group. The Doctor just merely nodded at her before the three moved into the cooling tunnels.

"Who was that? Who she was going to speak too?" Sarah questioned.  
"That would be Mel. Her twin sister. A bit odd. To be honest, the whole family is, including Sarah Jane." Mrs Moore explained to them.  
"You say they're twins? Yet they don't look anything alike."  
"Exactly. Odd. Her twin is always looking different."  
"That is odd." The Doctor admitted.  
"If you're saying it's odd, then it must be." Sarah joked lightly.  
Sarah Jane ran behind them, catching up. "Sorry about that. Family, eh? Who'd have 'em?" They all nodded in agreement as they carried on walking. The Doctor made conversation with Mrs Moore whilst both Sarah's stayed silent. Along the cooling tunnels were hundreds of Cybermen shut down against both sides of the tunnel.  
"So, you and your sister. You close?" Sarah asked.  
"Yeah. You could say that. We've been through a lot." Sarah Jane answered.  
"You said you and Mel were twins. How come she looks nothing like you and much younger?"  
"It's a condition that runs between me and her. I don't really like to talk about it."  
"Oh. Sorry. I didn't mean to upset you or make you feel uncomfortable."  
"It's ok. I've had much worse." She laughed lightly as they had another dose of silence.

As they all continued to walk down the tunnel, unbeknownst to anyone, a metal head turned to follow them as they walked past. It began move forward, ready to stalk its prey. Further down, a hand moved to grab nothing but air this time noticed. "Did that just move?" Mrs Moore demanded.  
"That moved." Sarah confirmed.  
"It's just the touch light. Keep going." The Doctor ignored them and lead on but not before one moved to turn its attention on them. "They're waking up! Come on!" This time breaking into a run, the three women running behind him. Sarah right behind him, then Miss Williams and Mrs Moore.

Metal hands reached to grab them as they ran past as fast as they could. The silver army marching behind them, racing to catch them. Hunting down their victims as they sped through the dark tunnels with the torches on their heads and in their hands as the only light. The Doctor climbed the ladder up to where there was a trap door. He frantically used his screwdriver to unlock it. Mrs Moore was panicking and telling him to hurry and open it. Sarah blasted the door with her sonic, opening the door so they all climbed up.

By the time they all got up the ladder, one Cyberman was half way up the ladder as they pulled down the door and soniked it shut and locked. "That was cutting it a little bit too fine." Sarah panted. The four continued down the higher tunnel but stopped abruptly when a Cyberman stepped out in front of them.  
"You are not upgraded." It stated.  
"Yeah, well, upgrade this." Mrs Moore threw what looked like a grenade which attached itself to the metal, electrocution it till it fell lifelessly to the floor.  
"What the hell was that thing?" The Doctor enthused, excited.  
"Electromagnetic bomb." Mrs Moore stated. "It takes out computers, I figured it might stop a cybersuit."  
"Well, you figured right. Now let's have a look." The Time Lord pulled out his sonic screwdriver and pointed it at the metal circular disk in the middle of the chest. Inside was pure white flesh.  
"A central nervous system." He stated. "Artificially grown, threaded through the suit so it responds like a living thing. Well, it is a living thing. Oh, but look!" He pointed to something inside the hole in the chest. "Emotional inhibitor."  
"And that is?" Sarah asked.  
"Stops them feeling anything."  
"Why?"  
"It's still got a human brain. Imagine its reaction if it could see itself, realized itself, inside this thing. It would go insane."  
"So they cut out the one thing that makes them human." Mrs Moore finished.  
"Because they have to."  
"Why am I cold?" The Cyberman spoke.  
"Oh, my God, it's alive." Sarah Jane muttered. "It can feel."  
"We broke the inhibitor." The Doctor realized. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."  
"Why so cold?" It asked again.  
"What was your name? Do you remember?" Sarah questioned the metal.  
"Lavinia. Lavinia Smith."  
"No! It can't be." Sarah moved away as tears sprang to her eyes. This was her aunt. It may be a parallel world but it still stung to see her Aunt Lavinia die twice.  
"Where's Barbara?" It asked. "She must be alone after Eddie died. I'm cold. I'm so cold."  
"It's alright. You sleep now, Lavinia." Sarah told her alternate aunt. Tears threatened to fall but she fought them back. Sarah pointed her sonic lipstick into the middle of the the metal body's chest whilst comforting it till the blue light inside the chest went out.  
"Lavinia Smith didn't die for nothing." The Doctor told Sarah who would barely look at anyone. "Because that's the key, the emotional inhibitor. If we can find the code, the cancellation code, then feed it throughout the system into every Cyberman's head, they'd realize what they are."  
"Then what? What happens then?" Asked Sarah Jane.  
"I think it would kill them." The Time Lord answered honestly. "Can we do that?"  
"We've got to. Before they kill everyone else." Mrs Moore piped up. The Doctor looked at his best friend.  
"She's right. They wouldn't want to be like this." Sarah told him.

Without their knowledge, behind them stood a Cyberman. Mrs Moore stood up, she felt a metal arm on her shoulder, then filled with electricity before she fell lifelessly to the floor. As Sarah Jane was next her and had stood when she saw her friend being killed, she soon met the same fate. It then turned to look menacingly at Sarah but stopped when the Doctor began speak.

"No! No, you didn't have to kill them!"  
"Sensors detect a binary vascular system." The Cyberman told the Doctor. At this point another metal body had made itself known as it grabbed hold of the Doctor's upper arms. The other who had killed Mrs Moore and Sarah Jane, did the same with Sarah. Both Cybermen dragged them through the cooling tunnels. "You are an unknown upgrade. You will be taken for analysis."

The Doctor looked back at the two dead bodies and the Cybersuit. Sarah just kept walking ahead without looking back. They were taken to Cyber Control. As they walked in the Cybermen let go of the two travellers and were met with Rose and Pete.  
"We've been captured, but don't worry, Sarah, Rose and Pete are still out there, they can rescue us. Never mind you ok?" The Doctor retorted sarcastically but his question was with the most upheld seriousness. Sarah laughed slightly behind him as they walked into the space.  
"Yeah. But they got Jackie." Rose kept her head up high.  
"We were too late. Lumic killed her." Pete added bitterly.  
"I'm sorry, Pete." Sarah told him sincerely.  
"Then where is he? The famous Mr Lumic. Don't we get the chance to meet our lord and master?"  
"He has been upgraded." A robotic voice told them.  
"So, now, he's like you?" Sarah asked.  
"He is superior."  
"In what way?"  
"The Lumic unit has been designated Cybercontroller." At that point, two heavy metal sliding doors slid away from each other that was guarded by two Cybermen at either side. The doors moved to reveal what they were hiding. Lumic, Cybercontroller. A metal throne of wires rolled forward with a Cyberman (Lumic) sat in it, where his, its, eyes gleamed brightly at everyone which looked pretty terrifying.  
"This is the Age of Steel. And I am its creator." Lumic stated.

After a long pause, they heard screams from upstairs, presumably, coming from the now broken transmitter to the Ear Pods giving the people their emotions back and control of their bodies. "That's our friends at work. Good boys!" The Doctor spoke gleefully.  
"You do know they're not dogs?" Sarah said amused in which her friend just turned to smile and wink at her before he continued.  
"Mr Lumic, I think that's a vote for free will!"  
"We regret to inform you that you have lost the vote and must retire." Sarah added jokingly in a posh voice.  
"I have factories waiting on seven continents." Lumic answered.  
Ironically, with no emotions he sounded a little angry, thought Sarah. "If the Ear Pods have failed, then the Cybermen will take humanity by force."  
"But you can't do that because humanity is too stubborn. You should know that. Me, Rose and Pete know that. You just need to give up." Sarah argued with Lumic exasperated.  
"What is your name? Both of you." Lumic kept his attention on the Doctor and Sarah.  
"Sarah Jane Smith."  
"Now isn't that funny. There was a Sarah Jane Williams, who looked exactly like you. What a strange woman she was." Lumic commented.  
"I'm the Doctor."  
"A redundant title. Doctors need not exist. Cybermen never sicken."  
"Yeah, but that's it, that's exactly the point." The Doctor walked forward to stand right in front of Lumic. "Oh, Lumic, you're a clever man. I'd call you a genius, except I'm here." He was cut off by Sarah and Rose.  
"Rude." Rose muttered laughing quietly.  
"Are you always this arrogant?" Sarah asked rhetorically.  
"Meh." The Doctor said at the same time as Rose answered "yes."  
"Everything you've invented, Lumic, you did to fight your sickness. That's brilliant! That is so human. But once you get rid of sickness and mortality, then what's there to strive? Eh? The Cybermen won't advance. You'll just stop. You'll stay like this forever. A metal Earth with metal men and metal thoughts. Lacking the one thing that makes the planet so alive. People! Ordinary, stupid, brilliant, people!"  
"You are proud of your emotions?" Lumic quizzed.  
"Yes, we are. All humans are." Sarah butted in.  
"Then tell me, Sarah Jane Smith, have you known grief?"  
"Yes, I have. I've known so much grief, maybe to much but I wouldn't swap it for the world to have no emotions at all. That would make me as bad as those who choose the wrong path in life to destroy other life."  
"I can set you free. Would you not want that?"  
"I would rather die, than lose what makes me human."  
"Then I take that option." As soon as he said this the Doctor was about to jump in but Sarah was already beginning to give her answer.  
"It's not yours to take! You are just a Cybercontroller. You don't control anything with blood that runs through their veins, in its heart." The Doctor stood speechless. This was not the same woman that he knew years ago. She had grown, she was more fiery now, a lot more fight and attitude.  
"You have no means of stopping me. I have an army. A species of my own."  
"You just don't get it, do you? An army's nothing." The Doctor said exasperated. "Cos those ordinary people, they're the key. The most ordinary person can change the world."

Sarah instantly twigged what he was doing she joined in. "Some ordinary man or woman."  
"Some idiot. All it takes is for him to find, say, the right numbers..."  
"The right code, maybe? The code behind the emotional inhibitor."  
"The code right in front of him. Cos even an idiot knows his computers, these days."  
"Knows how to get past passwords and firewalls."  
"How to find something encrypted in the Lumic Family database, under what was it, Pete, binary what?"  
"Binary nine." Pete answered quickly.  
"Ani idiot could find that code!" The Doctor enthused.  
"A cancellation code. He'd keep typing, keep on fighting, anything to save his friends."  
"Your words are irrelevant." Lumic spoke to the old friends who laughed in response.  
"You think?" Sarah questioned.  
"Yeah, talk too much, that's our problem. Lucky we have you that cheap tariff, Rose. For all our long chats."  
"On your phone."  
"You will be deleted." Lumic spoke over them.  
"Yes. Delete." The Doctor said.  
"Control."  
"Hash."  
"And, of course, our very favourite, Doctor. Send!" She and the Doctor pointed to Rose discreetly.  
"Let's not forget how you seduced all these ordinary people in the first place." Beep. Rose pulled out her phone as the pair continued speaking.  
"By making technology compatible with everything else." Sarah spoke.  
"It's for you!" Rose chucked ths phone at the Doctor who caught it before jamming it into the work station console as he said "like this!"

They sprinted out the door but not before the Doctor turned back to Lumic. "They can see what you've done, Lumic. And it's killing them!" Before he too broke into a sprint after them. In the distance they heard the groans of Lumic along with the robotic monotone, "delete! Delete! Delete!"

As they continued on through the factories, they saw Cybermen scattering the ground or about to crumple to the floor, all holding their steel heads. There was explosions throughout the whole factory as they all managed to get out of the building eventually after Rose received a phone call from her boyfriend, Mickey, to head for the roof. Over their heads was the Zeppelin from before where Mickey and Jake had gone to stop the transmitter.

From the bottom, dropped a roped ladder to lead them up to the Zeppelin to meet Mickey and Jake who was already there. "Please say this is a joke!" Sarah groaned as Rose went first, the Doctor, Pete then her. Behind them, they could make the disdinctive sound of metal slamming into the ground coming closer. Sarah knew it had to be one person. Lumic. Unbeknown to them, as they climbed, they failed to notice the Cybersuit climbing the ladder behind them before Rose looked down and gave a little shriek of terror. They moved faster up the ladder now that they knew they weren't safe just yet.

"Sarah!" The Doctor got Sarah's attention as they stopped climbing, Lumic still advancing his prey. "Use the sonic." Sarah nodded as she heard her instructions. The brunette pulled out the lipstick and pointed it at the rope.  
"Lavinia Smith. Mrs Moore. Miss Williams. This is for you!" When she finished, the rope severed causing Lumic to fall a great distance down, back into his factory just as it had one last explosion which blew up the whole building.

Mickey and Jake got the Zeppelin a safe distance away for them to start making their way to the TARDIS. Rose and Mickey stayed outside to talk to the others whilst the Doctor and Sarah went back into the TARDIS, restoring power back into the ship. "I think we might have a nice trip somewhere now after today. What do you think?" The Doctor asked his longest friend.  
"I think that sounds good. We should let Rose decide." The Time Lord nodded in response before running to the door to tell Rose and Mickey to hurry up. Sarah followed him out shortly after.  
"Um.." Mickey mumbled before speaking up. "Thing is, I'm staying."  
"You're doing what?" The Doctor sputtered.  
"But you can't." Rose spoke wide eyed.  
"Well, it sort of balances out cos this world lost its Ricky, but there's me. And there's work to be done with all these Cybermen still out there."  
"But you can't stay." Rose's eyes was getting more glassy by the second. The older woman felt so bad for her young friend.  
"You're a Smith. Us Smith's just can't help but save the world." Sarah stated to Mickey. He smiled in response, nodding.  
"Rose, my gran is here. She's still alive."  
At that point the Doctor and Sarah moved to wait right outside the TARDIS doors to leave them to talk privately. The young couple hugged and kissed before going their separate ways. Rose made her way to the ship and the now group of three walked in.

"So, Rose, we were thinking we should go somewhere without a threat after today and we thought it could be your choice." The Doctor told Rose before setting off.  
"Before we do, can I go home? I need to see her." Rose pleaded.  
"Of course you can." The Doctor put in the coordinates for the Powell Estate, London, Earth for Rose. Whilst the two women went to freshen up, the Doctor looked on the console screen with a photo of Sarah Jane Smith. What he found strange was something wasn't quite right about any of the information on there. He had been friends with Sarah for a long time and had never noticed anything different until today with Sarah Jane Williams. The question of, who is Sarah Jane Smith, kept rattling around in his mind.

**AN: Sooo, who do you think is Sarah Jane Smith? Up next is the Tooth and Claw. Now I know that the episode is earlier on in the season, however, the episode will play a major part in Who is Sarah Jane Smith? please stay tuned for more, and of course R&R! X**


	10. Chapter 10:Tooth and Claw

**Hello! I am so sorry I haven't posted in a while, I've been busy with GCSEs at the minute and I'm not that well at the minute. Besides I hope you are still reading and enjoying this book and as I said I am so sorry for not posting for a while but I will make sure that I post more often.**

**Before I start, I am doing Tooth and Claw which I know is a few episodes before Sarah Jane makes her guest appearance, however, this holds a clue to what will be revealed at a later date in which you'll just have to stay tuned for! Now on we go!**

Rose was still reeling from the parallel Earth with her 'mum' dying, Pete being alive in this world and lastly, Mickey staying in that world to stay with his gran and help take down the rest of Lumic's Cyber factories over the world. They had been to visit Rose's mum where the Doctor and Sarah Jane were sure that Rose was going to ask to stay but were slightly surprised when she didn't. Sarah couldn't keep thinking about Sarah Jane Williams and how it could be possible for her to have a twin that didn't look anything like her, had different parents Arthur and Ameilia Jessica Williams which didn't make sense. The Doctor didn't think anything of it, however, he didn't really know much about her bringing up.

The Doctor, Rose and Sarah stood in the console room where the Time Lord was dancing about the controls. "Will this do?" Rose asked. She was wearing a denim pinifore dress with a pink t-shirt underneath and black tights with black leather boots.

"For the late 1970s you'd be better off in a bin bag." The Doctor answered.

"It looks great, Rose." Rose smiled at Sarah.

"Hold on. Listen to this. Ian Dury and the Blockheads. Number 1 in 1979." Hit Me With Your Rhythm Stick began to play throughout the TARDIS. "It's good to be a lunatic..." The Doctor sang along with Sarah.

"Aww, I used to love this song!" Sarah laughed.

"Want to go see him?"

"What do you mean? At a concert?" Rose spoke up excitedly.

"Waht else is the TARDIS for? I can take you to the Battle of Trafalgar, the Anti-Gravity Olympics, Caesar crossing the Rubicon, or Ian Dury at the Top Rank, Sheffield, England, Earth, 21st November 1979, what do you two think?"

Rose and Sarah looked at each other before answering together, "Sheffield it is!" They both smiled widely at each other then back at the Doctor.

"Hold on tight!" He smiled like a mainiac. As soon as he pulled the leaver to set off the TARDIS to send it through the time vortex the ship trembled, immediately, sent the three of them flying around the console. When they landed, there was a massive thump sending the trio the grating of the console, all laughing their heads off. The Doctor was th first to sober up his laughter as he got up to start talking as always.

"1979, hell of a year. China invades Vietnam. The Muppet Movie, love that film. Margaret Thatcher, ugh! Skylab falls to Earth, with a little help from me. Nearly took off my thumb, and I like my thumb." The Doctor opened the doors to go outside, followed by Rose and Sarah as they smiled at him both thinking the same thing, he's nutters. "I need my thumb, I'm very attached to my..." The Doctor trailed off as he walked out of the TARDIS. The sound gun of gun cocking made the three to lift their hands in surrender. "...my thumb." The Doctor finished his sentence looking at the men pointing guns at them wearing red and black uniform, behind them a dark, royal carriage with curtains draped over the window enough so from their angle they couldn't see who rode in the carriage.

"1879. Same difference." The Doctor muttered.

"Really? We have guns pointed at us, I don't think that would've happened in 1979." Sarah answered sarcastically, of course they'd be in the wrong place/time.

"You'll explain your presence, the man dressed lady, and the nakedness of the girl." The guard pointed at Sarah first then Rose. In which Rose and Sarah looked at their clothing then at each other. Sarah only wore a white shirt with a beige leather jacket and black knee high boots with a slight heel.

"Are we in Scotland?" The Time Lord's accent when from English to Scottish very quickly.

"How can you be ignorant of that?"

"Oh, I'm dazed and confused. I've been chasing this wee naked child over hill and over dale. Isn't that right ye... Timorous beastie?"

"Och, aye. I've been oot and aboot." Rose attempted the Scottish accent, failing miserably.

"No, don't do that." The Doctor whispered whilst Sarah just giggled quietly.

"Hoots mon?" She tried again.

"No, really, don't. Really."

"Identify yourself, sir." The guard interrupted.

"I'm Dr James McCrimmon from the township of... Balamory. I have my credentials, if I may..." He reached into his pocket to retrieve the psychic paper. "As you can see, a doctorate from the University of Edinburgh. I trained under Dr Bell himself." As he wafted the paper about a voice from inside the carriage spoke.

"Let them approach."

"I don't think that's wise, ma'am." The guard spoke keeping is gun and eyes trained on the trio.

"Let them approach." The female voice came again more insistent.

"You will approach the carriage." A that the three walked to the carriage as the door was opened for them to see inside.

Inside sat an old woman dressed in royal black and white clothes, that of a Queen. "Rose, Sarah, might I introduce Her Majesty Queen Victoria, Empress of India, and Defender of the Faith."

"Rose Tyler, ma'am. And my apologies, for being so naked." Rose bowed her head slightly.

"I've had five daughters, it's nothing to me." Queen Victoria spoke.

"I'm Sarah Jane Smith, ma'am. Sorry for being so man dressed." Sarah also bowed her head.

"You puzzle me, Miss Smith, but your apology is respected." The monarch didn't look all to pleased with Sarah's dressing but didn't make it clear. "And you Doctor, show me these credentials."

The Doctor showed them to her via the psychic paper. "Why didn't you say immediately?" The Queen asked. "It states clearly here that you have been appointed by the Lord Provost as my protector."

"Does it? Yes, it does. Good, good!" The Time Lord's voice started high pitched before going back to normal as he asked his question.

"Can I ask, your Majesty, why you are travelling by road, when there's a train to Aberdeen?" Sarah asked, she knew the train was there from when the Doctor had dropped her off in Aberdeen instead of Croydon.

"A tree on the line." Her Majesty replied bluntly.

"Accident?"

"I am the Queen of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland, everything around me tends to be planned, Miss Smith."

"So an assassination attempt."

"What, seriously? There's people out to kill ya?" Rose questioned.

"I'm quite used to staring down the barrel of a gun." Victoria confessed.

"Sir Robert MacLeish lives about ten miles hence." The guard butted in. "We've sent word ahead. He'll shelter us for tonight, then we shall reach Balmoral tomorrow."

"This male dressed female, this Doctor and his 'Timorous Beastie' will come with us."

"Yes, ma'am. We'd better get moving, it's almost nightfall."

The carriage holding Queen Victoria moved along at her command. The Doctor, Sarah and Rose walked along a safe distance behind as they chatted.  
"It's funny, cos when you say assassination, and you just think of Kennedy and stuff." Rose spoke.  
"Well, she is the Queen so you can see why people would want to kill her, yet, you can't imagine it happening." Sarah agreed with her young friend.  
"She's had, what, 6 attempts on her life at this point if it's 1879. And I'll tell you something else," the Doctor added. "We just met Queen Victoria!"  
"I know!" Both women replied excitedly.  
"I want her to say 'we are not amused'." Rose made her voice higher than usual.  
"I'm in. Me and you against the Doctor. Humans vs. Time Lord?" Sarah laughed.  
"Done. Five quid each, we can make her say it." Rose offered the Doctor.  
"If I gambled, it'd be an abuse of my privilege as a traveller in time."  
"Ten quid." Both women stated.  
"Done." The Doctor replied.  
"Game on, Doctor." The older woman joked but half serious. Her and Rose was definitely going to win this bet.

It was nearly sundown when they reached Sir Robert's home. The Queen had got out of the carriage, spoke to Sir Robert and finally went inside. As they went through the door, her Majesty spoke to Sarah. "Perhaps, Miss Smith, you'd like to find something more fitting during your stay." The Queen simply stated.  
"Of course, Ma'am." Sarah did a small curtsy to the Queen.  
"I'm sure Sir Robert could have one of his staff take you somewhere to change." With that one of Robert's men took her to a room to find some clothes.

The time seemed drag as she kept searching for something appropriate to wear in case they needed to run. She heard a thud outside the room so she went to investigate. Two of the Queen's guards were sprawled on the floor unconscious, she checked their pulse which she determined they must've been drugged. Suddenly, a hand clamped itself over her mouth to stop her from screaming. She managed to elbow him in the ribs hard enough he let her go. The minute she started to run away she was caught again but this time making her fall and cry out. Yet, she never made a sound as the hand was held tightly over her mouth as the strong humanoid dragged her away.

Sarah was in some kind of cellar, chained to wall and several other people. They all looked like maids and a Lady. On the other side of the room however, was a cage with metal bars. In that cage was a boy, yet, he wasn't really a he. Eyes as black as a raven. Even when the black orbs looked at you, you could feel the coldness of the man in the cage.

Near her was Rose, she was brought in not shortly after her along with one of the maids. Sarah was the first to stand a sshe moved towards the cage as far as her shackles would let her. "Who are you? Or should I say what are you?" Sarah questioned.

"Don't enrage him." One of the men warned her but she just ignored him.

"You're not from Earth, so where are you from?" Sarah prodded again, Rose came to stand just behind her.

"What planet are you from?" This time it was blonde's turn to ask.

"Oh, intelligence." He stated.

"Where were you born?" Sarah tried a different tactic.

"This body? Ten miles away. A weakling, heartsick boy stolen away at night by the Brethren for my... cultivation. I carved out his soul and sat in his heart."

"Alright, so the body's human. What about you? The thing inside?" Rose asked.

"So far from home."

"If you want to go home, we can help you." Rose told the creature, yet Sarah said nothing.

"Why would I leave this place? A world of industry, of workforce and warfare. I could turn it to such purpose."

"And how are you going to do that?" Sarah questioned.

"I would migrate in the holy monarch."

"Queen Victoria?" Rose asked.

"Of course! That's why there was a tree on the line, because you wanted her to stay here."

"With one bite, I would pass into her blood. And then it begins the Empire of the Wolf. Have many questions." The man-wolf paused before moving forward so fast everyone jumped back. Rose and Sarah letting out a huge gasp before calming down. Adrenaline pumping through the both of them.

"Look! Inside you! You will see it too, but you don't even know who you are and better yet, even when you burn like the sun." It told a confused Sarah before turning to Rose. "And you, you've seen it too! There's something of a wolf about you." It let out a loud snarl before continuing. "You burnt like the Sun. But all I require is the moon!"

**Can I also just say Guest 101, thank you for the review, I can't say at this point if you are right but we can wait and see!**


	11. Chapter 11:Tooth and Claw

**Sorry I haven't posted for a long time, I'm just recovering from a mental breakdown. I am fine now, and I didn't want to leave you in the lurch. Anyway, I'm going to get on with the story...**

**Previously...**  
"You burnt like the sun. But all I require is the moon."

Some sort of trapdoor suddenly opened making Rose and Sarah Jane gasp. The humanoid pulled off his brown, ragged hood staring into the moonlight which now shone through making the room look brighter. "Moonlight." The humanoid mumbled in an enchanted gaze at the silver light.

Everyone's eyes were fixed on the figure as it pulled the hood off his head and pull off the jacket like clothing. There was some sort of breeze blowing the hay on the floor and Rose and Sarah's hair in their faces. Sarah Jane was the first to stop watching the figure and began to dig around in her jacket pocket as much as her restraints would let her. Finally, she pulled out what she was looking for, sonic lipstick. The figure was now screeching in pain as it was changing from man, to wolf. The brunette knew there wouldn't be enough time to sonic the individual restraints, though she could sonic the chain that was attached to the wall.

"Eceryone run!" Sarah yelled at them as she opened the door with the sonic again to be face to face with her Time Lord friend and Sir Robert.  
"Where the hell have you been?" Rose shouted angrily at him. The others rushed past out of the door. The Doctor looked at Rose before turning to look at the creature that had broke the cage it was in.  
"Oh, that's beautiful." The Doctor said in awe of the creature just as it threw part of the broken cage at him and his friends.  
"Come on!" Sarah pulled him out of the room as her and Rose was practically dragged by the chain that attached all the prisoners. The Doctor locked the door to slow down the wolf, as they ran into where the others were a howl could be heard. His oldest friend had already freed most of the people attached on the chain including herself and Rose. "Did it say what t wanted?" The Doctor asked them.  
"The Queen, the crown, the throne, you name it." Rose answered. Lady Isobel, Sir Robert's wife, and all the women at her side made their way to the kitchens.

They all heard a thud and gentle heavy foot steps coming towards them, the Doctor moved to where he could see down the corridor of where the wolf was. Both of them stayed at opposite ends of the corridor, the wolf growling before it finally sprinted towards its meal but the alien moved back to the room where everyone was. All the men were gathering firearms, prepared to kill the creature. However, the bullets didn't stop it no matter how much the Doctor protested for them go upstairs.

Eventually, only the three travellers and Sir Robert made it out but before they got to the stairs they ran into Queen Victoria. "Your Majesty! Your Magesty!" Sir Robert spoke eagerly.  
"Sir Robert? What's happening?" The Queen asked, making her way down the stairs. "I heard terrible noises."  
"Your Majesty, we've got to go." The Doctor said.  
"And what of Father Angelo, is he still here?" Sir Robert asked his Queen when she reached the foot of the stairs.  
"Captain Reynolds disposed of him." Victoria lied.  
"The front door won't budge, it's no good." Sarah told the group. "We could try the windows?"  
"Good idea, come on." The Doctor lead them to a window.  
"Excuse my manners, ma'am, but I shall go first, the better to assist Her Majesty." Sir Robert made his way to the window opening it, about to climb through but stopped at the sound of gunfire as the others pulled him back. The two men looked out of the window to see the monks dressed in orange with some sort of plant around their body, all holding guns.  
"They want us to stay inside." The alien stated.  
"Do they know who I am?" Queen Victoria questioned sharply.  
"Yeah!" Rose answered like as if she was stupid.  
"They want you. The tree on the line? That was them." Sarah Jane added. "The wolf has you lined up for a biting."  
"Now stop this talk." The Queen demanded. "There can't be an actual wolf." As of on cue, the wolf howled.  
"What do we do?" Rose asked.  
"We... run." The Doctor answered. The wolf was trying to get through the locked door.  
"Is that it?"  
"Got any silver bullets?"  
"Not on me, no."  
"Come on! We don't have time!" Sarah interrupted them. "That thing is will get through that door any minute."  
"Your Majesty, as a doctor I recommend a vigorous jog. Good for the health." The Doctor told the Queen before they ran up the stairs.

They made their way all the way up, the wolf following behind. The Doctor opened a door to a long corridor. "Come on! Come on!" He shouted before closing the door behind them, the wolf got on their tail. As they ran the wolf was about to wrap itself around them before the sound of gunshots was heard making the wolf back off. Captain Raynolds stood there, fun in hand before turning to them.  
"I'll keep this position and hold it." He stated reloading his pistol. "You keep moving, for God's sake." He turned his attention to Victoria. "Your Majesty, I went to look for the property, it was taken. The chest was empty."  
"I have it, it's safe." The Queen replied.  
"Then remove yourself, ma'am. Doctor, you stand as Her Majesty's protector. And you, Sir Robert, you're a traitor to the Crown." The Captain got ready before Sarah Jane stopped him.  
"Bullets can't stop it. Come with us." Sarah pleaded.  
"They'll buy you time. Now run!" Captain Reynolds ordered them.

They all ran towards the room at the end of the corridor, Rose paused staring at the man who was to sacrifice himself for the Crown. The man began to shoot, more rapidly as the footsteps of the wolf got closer until all they could hear was his screams. The Doctor noticed Rose hadn't come into the room yet and forced her inside. "We need to barricade the door." Sarah Jane stated after they closed the door. Everyone got benches, pieces of wood against the door to keep it closed.

The wolf howled before the Doctor spoke. "It's stopped." He then climbed up to press his ear against the door, he could sense the wolf doing the same before snarling and moving away. "Its gone."  
"Listen..." Rose said quietly. They could hear the wolf's footsteps moving around the outside of the room.  
"Is this the only door?" The Time Lord whispered to Sir Robert.  
"Yes." He answered before replying louder. "No!" They ran towards the other door barricading that too with what they had left. The wolf wandered round as they stayed silent.  
"What's stopping it?" Rose asked breaking the deafening silence.  
"There must be something in this room." Sarah Jane added.  
"What is it? Why can't it get in?" The Doctor questioned mainly himself pacing the room.  
"Tell you what though." Rose said.  
"What?"  
"Werewolf."  
"I know!" They both got really excited over seeing a werewolf as they both embraced before the Doctor turned to his other friend too. "You alright though? Both of you?"  
"I'm ok, yeah." Rose laughed nervously.  
"Definitely been worse creatures. This is a quiet day I think." Sarah joked. She could get used to these kind of adventures where she doesn't get hypnotised or mind controlled. However, she did get kidnapped again, that was a downer.

"I'm sorry, ma'am." Sir Robert stressed. "It's all my fault. I should've sent you away. I tried to suggest something was wrong. I thought you might notice. Did you think there was nothing strange about my household staff?"  
"Well, they were bald, athletic. Your wife's away, I just thought you were happy." The Doctor answered the question that was actually directed at Victoria.  
"What, exactly, I pray, tell me someone, please, what, exactly, is that creature?" Victoria demanded.  
"A werewolf." Sarah responded bluntly.  
"More of a lupine wavelength 'haemovariform'." The Doctor added.  
"And should I trust you, sir? You who changes your voice so easily? What happened to your accent?" The Queen was angry and frightened.  
The Doctor scratched his neck cringing. "Oh, right, sorry..."  
"I'll not have it." The old lady insisted. "No, Sir, not you, not that thing, none of it. This is not my world."  
"Mistletoe. Sir Robert, did your father put that there?" The Doctor asked.  
"I don't know, I suppose." Sir Robert answered honestly.  
"On the other door too, though a carving wouldn't be enough. I wonder..." the Time Lord licked the wooden door, Rose looking on in disgust.  
"Did you just lick that?" Sarah Jane asked disgusted. Who licks doors?  
"Victim album. The oil of the mistletoe, it's been worked into the wood like a varnish."  
"So that's why the wolf can't come in? Because of the mistletoe?"  
"Yep!" The Doctor popped the 'p'. He turned to Sir Robert. "How clever was your dad? I love him!" He then turned back to Sarah and Rose. "Powerful stuff, mistletoe, bursting with viscotoxins. The wolf thinks it's allergic to it. The monkey-monk monks needs a way to control the wolf."  
"So by making it think it's allergic to mistletoe."  
"Exactly! That's why it can't get in here and why it won't attack the monks."  
"Nevertheless, that creature won't give up Doctor. And we still don't possess an actual weapon." Sir Robert interrupted feeling defeated.  
"Your father got all the brains."  
"Being rude again!" Rose exclaimed whilst Sarah hit him on the arm.  
"Good, I meant that one." The Doctor moved to the bookshelf at the back of the room. "You want weapons? We're in a library. Books! Best weapons in the world." He put on his glasses, face dead serious. "This room is the greatest arsenal we could have. Arm yourself!" Books were thrown at everyone in the room as they all began to read them frantically.

"We should really look for biology, zoology. There may be something about wolves." Sarah suggested to everyone.  
"What about this?" Rose questioned moving to the Doctor, Sarah Jane following.  
"A book on mistletoe!" The Doctor exclaimed. Something useful finally.  
"We need magic." Sir Robert stated. "If we could make explosives..."  
"Look what your dad found." Sarah said reading out of the book.  
"Something fell to Earth." Her best friend confirmed.  
"A spaceship?" Rose asked.  
"Shooting star."  
"In the year of our Lord 1540, under the reign of King James V, an almighty fire did burn in the pit." Sarah read out.  
"That's the Glen of Saint Catherine, just by the monastery." Sir Robert explained.  
"That's 300 years ago. What's it been waiting for?" Rose implored.  
"Maybe single cell survived." The 900 year old suggested. "Adapting slowly, down the generations, it survived, through the humans, host after host after host after host."  
"Why does it want the throne?" This time it was Sir Robert that posed the question.  
"That's what it wants, it said so." Rose tapped the Doctor looking at the older woman.  
"Yeah, and he said something like the Empire of the Wolf." Sarah finished.  
"Imagine it. The Victorian age, accelerated... Star-ships and missiles fueled by coal and driven by steam... Leaving history devastated in its wake."  
"Sir Robert," Victoria suddenly spoke, everyone forgetting she was actually there. "If I am to die here..."  
"Don't say that, Your Majesty." Robert cut her off.  
"I would destroy myself, rather than let that creature infect me. But that's no matter, I ask only that you might find some place of safekeeping for something far older and more precious than myself."  
"Hardly time to worry about your valuables." Sarah muttered bitterly.  
"Thank you for your opinion, Miss Smith. But there is nothing more valuable than this." She lifted out of her bag, a beautiful diamond that was very large.  
"Oh, Your Majesty. Is that the Koh-i-Noor?" The Doctor walked towards the Queen.  
"Oh, yes."  
"The greatest diamond in the world."  
"Given to me as the spoils of war. Perhaps its legend is now coming true. It is said that whoever owns it must surely die."  
"That's true of anything, if you wait long enough. Can I?" He gestured to the diamond sitting in Victoria's hand in which she handed over reluctantly.

"It's beautiful." Sarah said in awe of the precious jewel.  
"How much is it worth?" Rose wanted to know.  
"They say the wages of the entire planet, for a whole week." The Doctor answered, concentrating on the jewel in his hand.  
"Good job my mum isn't here." Rose joked. "She'd be fighting the wolf off with her bare hands for that thing."  
"And she'd win." He stated simply.  
"Where is the wolf?" Sir Robert asked.  
"I was thinking that, it's been too quiet even with the mistletoe." Sarah agreed.  
"Why d'you travel with it?" The alien inquired.  
"My annual pilgrimage. I'm taking it to Hellier and Carew, the royal jewellers, at Hazlehead. The stone needs recutting."  
"But it's perfect." Rose stated still in awe.  
"My late husband never thought so."  
"Now, there's a fact. Prince Albert kept on having the Kor-i-Nor cut down. Used to be 40% bigger than this." The Doctor rambled.  
"But it's beautiful." Sarah protested. Why would anyone have it cut down more and more when it's beautiful? She thought.  
"He was never happy."  
"So he kept on cutting?"  
"Yep."  
"He always said the shine was not quite right." Victoria smiled slightly at the memory of her deceased husband. "But he died with it still unfinished."  
"Unfinished..." the Doctor whispered as if his brain had imploded. He threw the jewel back at Victoria who caught it smoothly. "Oh, yes! There's a lot of unfinished business in this house."  
"What do you mean, Doctor?" Sarah questioned him.  
"His father's research and your husband, ma'am, he came here and he sought the perfect diamond. Hold on, hold on. Hold on, hold on, hold on. All these separate things, they're not separate at all, they're connected. Oh, my head! What if his house, it's a trap for you, is that right?"  
"Obviously." Victoria rolled her eyes.  
"Ohhh! A trap inside a trap?" The brunette figured it out.  
"Yep! It's what the wolf intended. But there's a trap inside the trap." The Doctor theorised.  
"Explain yourselves, Doctor, Miss Smith." Victoria demanded.  
"What if his father and your husband weren't just telling each other stories? They dared to imagine all this was true." The Doctor explained further.  
"So they planned against it. Laying the real trap, not for you, no, but for the wolf." Sarah Jane added. They heard some light taps from above where some dust fell in front of Sarah and the Doctor's faces. "That wolf there." The wolf stood on top of the glass window above them where the glass began to crack.  
"Out! Out! Out! Out!" The Doctor shouted as the wolf fell through the glass and everyone else ran to the door to take away the barricades.


	12. Author's Note

**Author's Note: I thought you all deserve to know why I haven't posted for a while. I am currently suffering from severe depression and am trying to make myself better so I can continue writing for you people but at the moment I am finding it really difficult as I don't seem to have the energy to anything. I hope you all understand and I will try update as soon as I can!**

**On another note, surrounding the coronavirus, I hope you are all staying safe and following your country's government advice. #staysafe xx**


	13. Chapter 12: Tooth and Claw

**Hi, I am so sorry it has taken me so long to update, but as I explained in the previous chapter I have currently been struggling with my mental health. Anyway! I am going to try post as much as i can while we are currently in isolation due to covid-19. On that note I hope you are all staying safe! **

They managed to take away the barrier enough to open the doors and get through before the wolf got to them. The Queen was in front of the travellers as Sir Robert guided the way. Rose managed to trip over a wooden floorboard, not enough to fall however. Then Sarah who was behind her stopped to make sure she was ok. The wolf was at the end of the corridor, looking at the two women, ready to devour its next meal.

As it ran towards them, they stood frozen, unsure what to do. They both let out a scream, closing their eyes waiting for the inevitable that never came apart from a splash coming from Sir Robert's wife and her maids who had thrown a bucket of liquefied mistletoe at the wolf which made it turn back.

"Good shot." The Doctor congratulated running toward them.  
"It was mistletoe." Lady Isobel muttered before kissing her husband and taking her staff back to the kitchens. The travellers went to see where the wolf was but couldn't see it. "Come on." The Doctor told them all.  
"The observatory's this way." Robert directed the Time Lord who lead the way.

They made it to the observatory door, the wolf in pursuit of them. "No mistletoe here, cause your father wanted the wolf to get inside. All I need is more time." The Doctor looked around.  
"What about barricading it? That should give us time." Sarah Jane suggested.  
"Do your work, and I'll defend it." Robert told them bravely.  
"If we could bind them with rope or something..." he ignored Robert.  
"I said, I'll find you time, sir." Robert spoke again more sharply. "Now get inside."  
"Good man." The Doctor stated simply before closing the doors. He then walked to Victoria. "Your Majesty, the diamond." His hand was held out to receive the Kor-i-Noor.  
"For what purpose?" Victoria replied sharply.  
"The purpose it was designed for." The Doctor answered. She handed it over reluctantly. "Rose, Sarah..." he ran towards the wheel next to the telescope. "Lift it. Come on." Between the three of them it moved quite a bit, not a lot but enough.  
"I don't think this is the right time to be star gazing, Doctor." The brunette remarked.  
"Yes it is."

From outside they heard Sir Robert scream, they knew they only had seconds, minutes. Victoria held a cross up to the door, whispering a prayer under her breath. The travellers began to move quicker with the wheel so it was in position for when the wolf came in.  
"I thought you said this thing didn't work." Rose hissed.  
"It doesn't work as a telescope. Cause that's not what it is. It's a light chamber, it magnifies the light like a weapon."  
"Your forgetting that the wolf is made from moonlight." Sarah butted in.  
"You're 70% water... you can still drown. Come on!" The Doctor commanded them to work harder. The moon eventually shone through the telescope and bounces between the prisms, magnifying each time. The door breaks through, narrowly missing Victoria as the wolf burst through lunging for the Queen. Thinking fast, the Doctor slid the diamond to where the light from the telescope hit the floor where the light bounces off the diamond and hits the wolf with its beam, lifting the animal in the air.

The wolf turns into the young man it was before it turned into the wolf earlier that day. It stretched its arms out like it was being crucified in mid air. "Make it brighter. Let me go." He pleaded with them. The Doctor adjusts the magnification on the telescope to make it brighter. His eyes remorseful as he did so. The man turned into a wolf shape and howled before disappearing into the light. Meanwhile, Victoria looked at her wrist, running her finger over what seemed to be a scratch from the wolf.

"Your Majesty? Did it bite you?" The Doctor questioned worried.  
"No, it's, it's a cut." She brushed him off.  
"If that thing bit you..." the Doctor trailed off.  
"It was a splinter of wood when the door came apart. It's nothing." She brushed him off again.  
"Let me see." He tried again.  
"It is nothing." Victoria replied sharply. The Doctor looked at his two companions before finally backing down, knowing the Queen won't show him the scratch.

It was now mid morning of the next day where the Queen, the Doctor, Sarah Jane, Rose, Lady Isobel and her house staff were present in the drawing room. In which Victoria was knighting the three travellers, and little did they know, banishing them. "By the power invested in me by the Church and the State, I dub thee Sir Doctor of TARDIS. By the power invested in me by the Church and the State, I dub thee Dame Rose of the Powell Estate. By the power invested in me by the Church and the State, I dub thee Dame Sarah Jane of Ealing. You may stand." The three stood in unison, nodding to the Queen.  
"Many thanks, Ma'am." The Doctor spoke first a massive grin plastered on his face.  
"Thank you, your Majesty." Sarah gave a little curtsy in thanks.  
"Thanks. They're never gonna believe this back home." Rose laughed. All of them, huge smiles that refused to go away.  
"Your Majesty, you said last night about receiving no message from the great beyond. I think your husband cut that diamond to save your life. He's protecting you even now, Ma'am, from beyond the grave." The Doctor assured Victoria.  
"He is still sending you messages from beyond the grave. Just in little details." Sarah added.  
"Indeed. Then you may think on this also. That I am not amused." As soon as the Queen said her reply, both women travellers cheered silently with a small high five at their victory as the Doctor inwardly groaned at his loss of their bet. However, their victory was short lived due to her Majesty's next statement. "Not remotely amused. And henceforth I banish you."

All three faces were a picture as they took in what Victoria's last spoken words. "I'm sorry?" The Doctor questioned confused.  
"I rewarded you, Sir Doctor, and now you are exiled from this empire, never to return. I don't know what you are, the three of you, or where you're from, but I know that you consort with stars and magic and think it fun. But your world is steeped in terror and blasphemy and death, and I will not allow it. You will leave this shores and you will reflect, I hope, on how you came to stray so far from all that is good, and how much longer you will survive this terrible life. Now leave my world, and never return." Victoria demanded before everyone in the room began to fade out, the travellers walking out. They managed to catch a lift from Dougal in his cart.

Across the highlands, Dougal stopped the cart for the three passengers to get off, before setting off again. "Cheers Dougal!" The Doctor called out to him as he went on.  
"No, but the funny thing is, Queen Victoria did actually suffer a mutation of the blood. It's historical record. She was haemophiliac. They used to call it the Royal Disease. But it's always been a mystery because she didn't inherit it. Her mum didn't have it, her dad didn't have it. It came from nowhere."  
"She did get bitten by the wolf." Sarah Jane added.  
"What, and you're saying that's a wolf bite?" Rose asked.  
"Well, maybe haemophilia is just a Victorian euphemism." The Doctor suggested.  
"What? For werewolf?" Rose laughed.  
"Her children had it too. Maybe she gave them a quick nip too." The brunette joked.  
"The Royal Family are werewolves then?"  
"Well, maybe not yet. I mean, a single wolf cell could take a hundred years to mature. Might be ready by, oh, early 21st century?" The Time Lord guessed.  
"Nah, that's just ridiculous! Mind you, Princess Anne."  
"That proves it. And they're very private, book things in advance, maybe around the moon." The older woman agreed.  
"And they like hunting." The blonde added as they walked into the TARDIS. "Oh my God, they're werewolves!" Rose shouted before all three start pretending to howl.

**Next chapter will be the Impossible Planet. I know I have missed Idiot's Lantern but I have switched them round because I don't want Sarah Jane in that one. I have been asked whether or not I'll be including Sarah Jane Adventures and I can say i will be because that is an important part of Sarah's life and in this story. There will be mentions of the characters in SJA and, if you're lucky, some appearances from the characters. If they do appear don't expect them till later on as it will fit with the story which I hope you're happy with. If you have any ideas about any of the chapters or you feel I'm not portraying the characters right, please let me know so I can adjust my writing. And I hope you are all well and are staying safe due to Covid-19. :) X**


	14. Chapter 13:The Impossible Planet

Once the TARDIS had materialised in a small looking store cupboard, the three occupants stepped out. "I don't know what's wrong though. She's sort of queasy. Indigestion, like she didn't want to land." The Doctor stroked the blue police box.  
"Oh, if you think there's going to be trouble, we could always get back inside and go somewhere else." Rose replied before the three burst into fits of laughter.  
Once the laughter died down a bit, Sarah Jane turned to the Doctor. "Doctor, I think we may have landed in some sort of cupboard."  
"I think you're right. Here we go." The Doctor headed to the door, turning the big wheel in the middle of the door to open it. As the door opened a computerised voice spoke, "open door 15" as they went through onto more of a corridor this time. "Some sort of base. Moon base, sea base, space base. They build these things out of kits." The Doctor told his two friends as the computerised voice spoke over him "close door 15."  
"Glad we're indoors, sounds like a storm out there." Commented the young blonde as they through another door, the computerised voice speaking again to say the door had opened and closed.  
"That voice is already getting annoying and we've only been here not even 10 minutes." The older brunette complained.  
"Human design. You've got a thing about kits. This place was put together like a flat pack wardrobe, only bigger. And easier." The only male of the three rambled as they made their way through a third door. "Oh, it's a sanctuary base. Deep Space exploration. We've gone way out. And listen to that, underneath. Someone's drilling."  
"Welcome to hell." Rose read off the wall behind them.  
"Oh it's not that bad." The Doctor protested."No, Doctor, I think she means that." Sarah pointed to words painted on the wall in big block letters and an alien script directly beneath. The Doctor walked slowly towards the wall with the alien scriptures.

"Hold on, what does that say?" There was a small pause before he spoke again. "That's weird, it won't translate."

"But I thought the TARDIS translated everything, writing as well. We should see English." The blonde stated.

"Exactly. If that's not working, then it means that this writing is old. Very old. Impossibly old."

"And there I thought you were impossibly old." The brunette joked lightly in which the Doctor returned a smile.

"We should really find out who's in charge." He started to open another door as he spoke again. "We've gone beyond the reach of the TARDIS' knowledge. Not a good move. And if someone's lucky enough..." the door opened to reveal aliens with tentacles hanging from where their noses should supposedly be. In their hands they carried glowing globes. ""Oh! Right. Hello. Sorry. I was just saying, er, nice base." The Doctor told them hesitantly.

"You were what? Just saying 'nice base'? Because that sounded not very believable." Sarah whispered frantically.

"We must feed."The alien spoke.

"You must what?" The older woman asked thinking she heard them wrong.

"We must feed." It repeated.

"Yeah. I think they mean us." Rose grabbing the other two back with her as she grabbed a chair, the Doctor and Sarah pointed their sonics threateningly as the aliens advanded on them menacingly, chanting "we must feed. We must feed. We must feed." As the lead alien reached them it stopped as did the chanting. It tapped it's globe before speaking again. "You, if you are hungry."

"Sorry?" The Doctor was the first to find his speech as the other two just stood frozen.

"We apoligise. Electromagnetics have interfered with speech systems. Would you like any refreshment?" It asked kindly taking them all off guard as they had thought the aliens were hostile at first.

"Er..." The Doctor started before the computer spoke, "open door 18" signalling someone had just entered the room.

"We haven't been here that long and I already want to shut that computer up." Sarah half joked, but only loud enogh for her friends to hear as they both laughed quietly.

"What the hell? How did-?" This time it was a humanoid who spoke. He had wrinkles and his hair was greying. The aliens had all parted to make a path for him to walk through. He speaks into his wrist, assumably to speak to other members on board. "Captain, you're not going to believe this. We've got people. Out of nowere. I mean, real people. I mean three living people, just standing right in front of me." As he spoke the travellers could tell that whoever occupied this base wasn't used to visitors.

They heard the assumed captain's response, "don't be stupid, that's impossible."

"I suggest telling them that." The man eyed the three of them curiously, like as if he couldn't quite believe what his eyes were seeing which immediately set off the red flags for their curiosity.

"But you're a sort of space base. You must have visitors now and then. It can't be that impossible." Rose said, trying to understand. Something just didn't sit right with any of them.

"You're telling me you don't know where you are?" He questioned in disbelief. Surely they should know where they are, how could they not.

"No idea. More fun that way." The Doctor mused.

"You would've thought that you'd have learnt to find out where we are. It may be more fun but it's also more dangerous." Sarah scolded him. The worst thing about travelling with him was that because he didn't know where they were or they landed in the wrong place or time it always ended up worse on their end with a lot of close calls.

Over a tannoy a woman's voice could be heard. "Stand by, everyone. Buckle down. We have incoming. And it's a big one. Quake point five on its way." None of them knew what it meant exactly but they knew it wasn't good.

The man had rushed to the door he had came through. "Through here, now. Quickly, come on! Move!" They all ran through the corridor as the man kept yelling at them "move!" He remided Sarah of UNIT if they were training **(AN: I don't know if they trained at UNIT or if she saw them but let's just go with it.)**. Eventually, they make it into what looks like the control room filled with more crew members.

"Oh, my God. You meant it." The black man replied, presumably the captain.

"People! Look at that, real people!" The young blonde woman exclaimed. The three travellers began to realise there was something definitely wrong about this base as they were all shocked to see people.

"That's us. Hurray!" The Doctor cheered amused and onfused.

"Yeah, definitely real. My name's Rose, he's the Doctor and she's Sarah Jane." Rose introduced them pointing at each of them in turn.

"Come on the oxygen must be offline. We're hallucinating. They can't be. No, they're real." Another dark haired man came up to them and examine them.

"Come on, we're in the middle of an alert! Danny, strap up. The quake's coming in! Impact in thirty seconds! Sorry you three, whoever you are. Just hold on, tight." The captain ordered as the dark haired man, Danny, strapped himself in his seat, as did the other members.

"Hold on to what?" The three asked frantically. There was nothing to hold on to.

"Anything. I don't care. Just hold on. Ood, are we fixed?" The captain adressed the aliens for the last question.

"Your kindness in this emergencyis much appreciated." The alien, the Ood, answered politely.

"What's this planet called, anyway?" The Doctor asked them.

"Now, don't be stupid. It hasn't got a name. How could it have a name? You really don't know, do you?" The older woman crew member asked incredulously.

"How can a planet not have a name?" Sarah Jane asked back yet before she could get an answer the captain called out to everyone. "And impact!" The whole base shook causing the three travellers on till their nuckles were white. The shaking died down for a few seconds.

"Well, that wasn't that bad." As soon as the Doctor finished his sentence the base began to shake again, much worse. The quake caused the Doctor to fall as he had let go after the first quake. The consoles in the room burst into flames.

Once the quake had stopped the captain called out to everyone. "Oky, that's it . Everyone alright?" No one spoke. "Speak to me, Ida?"

The older of the two women answered, "yeah, yeah!"

"Danny?" The captain called out as if he were calling out a school register.

"Fine." The young dark haired man replied.

"Toby?"

"Yeah, fine." The young blonde man answered this time.

"Scooti?"

"No damage." The young blonde answered.

"Jefferson?"

"Check!" The man they first met on the base answered last.

"We're fine, thanks for asking." Sarah Jane spoke sarcstically.

"The surface caved in." The captain said, ignoring Sarah Jane's sarcastic comment. He looks at the schematic of the base that projected from the main console. "I deflected it onto storage fivethrough eight. We've lost them completely. Toby, go and check the rocket link."

"That's not my department." Toby argued.

"Just do as I say, yeah?" The captain told him. Toby storms out of the room, unhappy.

"Oxygen holding. Internal gravity fifty six point six. We should be okay." Ida informed them all.

"Never mind the earthquake, that's, that's one hell of a storm out there. What is that, a hurricane?" Rose questioned.

"You'd need an atmosphere for a hurricane. There's no air out there. It's a complete vacuum out there." Scooti answered the blonde's question.

"Then what's making the roof shake?" Sarah asked this time.

"You're not joking. You really don't know. Well introductions. FYI, as they said in the olden days. I'm Ida Scott, science officer." She then pointed to the captain, "Zachary Cross Flane, acting Captain, sir." Then she pointed to Jefferson. "You've met Mister Jefferson, he's head of security." Next she was pointing to Danny. "Danny Bartock, Ethics committee."

"Not as boring as it sounds." Danny interrupted, causing the three to smile slightly.

"And that man who just left, that was Toby Zed, Archaeology, and this is Scooti Manista, Trainee maintenance." Ida pointed to Scooti before continuing and walking up to a lever of some sort on th wall. "And this? This is home." She pulls down the lever causing the ceiling to begin to open.

"Brace yourselves. The sight of it sends some people mad." Zach warned them. Overhead the shutters on the ceiling fully open revealing a black hole.

* * *

**I will try to make sure to update within the next week. Thanks y'all for reading. Hope you're all staying safe during the coronavirus.**


End file.
